The Adventures of Fang Reversi in the league of legends vol 2
by DrakeReversi
Summary: The second part in "The adventures of Fang Reversi in the league of legends" series. I implore you to read the first half first to get a better understanding of the events in this story. The primary focuses of this part of the story will be Piltover and Demacia. Please enjoy. Reviews are always welcome.
1. Chapter 1: Transgenic

The adventures of Fang in the League of Legends (英雄 の 墓地)(Graveyard of Heroes).

 _A.N: It's certainly been a while since i've continued this series and now it's back and it's back stronger than ever. I'm not going to make any promises on the update speed, but the chapters will be plentiful and you will hopefully enjoy reading this story. Now i should point out that this story is going to be in the Mature category because I might decide to add in some graphic scenes later on, but that all depends on what i feel like doing. It is also vital that you read the first part of the story "The Adventures of Fang Reversi in the league of legends" to get an understanding of events in the second part. Finally to enchance your reading experience I recommend listening to the songs: Fall out boy - Pavlove and Fall out boy - She's my winona while reading. Now without further ado, here is the first chapter, please enjoy.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Transgenic**

A month after the events that transpired with Mordecai and the mysterious woman, Fang and Kezia were both taking part in the League as usual so they returned to the institute. There hasn't been any suspicious movement after the event, so Fang decided that the best thing to do would be to make the most of the break that he has and participate in League matches. He got more accustomed to the combat strategies within the rift and was sitting at a stable 51% winrate and a favourable pick rate. He had enough free time to relax and do leisurely things such as making music and reading books, yet the thing that he wanted to do the most wasn't currently possible. His girlfriend Kezia, daughter of Ahri, was a very popular pick, therefore she was constantly being summoned into the rift and was usually only free during the late hours, by which point she tended to stumble into the house and collapse face first onto the bed (most of the times she didn't even make it to the bed and only her face hit the soft mattress). It is important to mention that Kezia moved in together with Fang a few days after recuperating, seeing as how they decided it would be easier to live together than apart. Fang did certainly want to spend more time with Kezia, but given her popularity he simply couldn't find the time and this irritated him slightly. Given his current predicament he found himself spending a lot more time with Ezreal who was facing a similar predicament. Ezreal was quite bored seeing as how he was stuck doing bureaucratic paperwork for some of the expeditions he did and his son was currently away on an expedition of his own, meanwhile Lux was facing the same problem as Kezia, thus leaving Ezreal by himself and with nobody to spend time with:

"You know, if you told me a few years ago that i'd be stuck writing up reports on stuff that I found and ancient temples i've destroyed, i'd have reconsidered my career path." Said Ezreal as he took a sip of the cold ice tea.

"At this point I wonder if i'll ever be able to spend some quality time with Kezia ever again…" Fang sighed as he placed his head into his arms which were crossed on the table.

"Eh don't worry about it too much, they change the power of certain champions according to their performance on the league. If Kezia is doing too well she'll probably have her power on the field toned down at some point and she'll fall out of favor. It happens all the time, such is life as a champion." Said Ezreal as he finished his glass of ice tea and waved to the waitress to ask for a refill.

"Ugh...well i guess that's one problem in having a relationship between champions…" Fang sighed even louder and looked across the cafe they were currently located in. Seeing as how neither Ezreal nor Fang had anything better to do they decided to meet up at a cafe in the middle of town to hang out. It wasn't a particularly special cafe, just your usual one which you could find in any city or town. As Fang eyed the room that they were in he noticed the amount of couples in the cafe and quickly became more irritated at the situation and let out a rather audible groan.

"Hey, it's not like it's her fault for being popular you know. If anything you should be blaming the summoners for stealing your sweet fox away from you." Ezreal chuckled softly earning an annoyed glance from Fang, who then proceeded to sigh once more and sit up straight.

"Yeah yeah, I know and i'm certainly not blaming anyone...just...well I guess I am blaming the system in a sense. Either way, there's not much I can do about it and i'll just let things run their course." Said Fang as he waved over one of the waiters and asked for a glass of ice tea as well.

"Heh, anyway. I heard you got into quite a fight a month ago." Said Ezreal.

"How do you know? Or more like, why does this suddenly interest you?" Fang asked with some suspicion.

"Well...Sona can be a bit of a blabbermouth for a mute...And also it's just that something came up in one of my reports that I was writing about an expedition to Freljord and I thought it might be related to your...encounter." Ezreal took a slightly more serious tone of voice when he mentioned the expedition.

"What do you mean?" Asked Fang.

"It'd certainly be easier to explain with all the documents in place rather than trying to memorize the details in my head. Why don't you come down to Piltover for a change? You've never been there right?" The suggestion certainly did intrigue Fang.

"Well it does interest me...but...I don't feel like leaving by myself." Said Fang with a hint of disappointment.

"You do know that League champions have holiday leave right?" As soon as Ezreal said those words Fang's expression brightened.

"Really?! If only I had known sooner…"

"It's mentioned in the rule book and stuff...also it's common knowledge. Anyway, you get 3 weeks of holiday per year that you could request whenever, unless it's a league match of major importance and you were chosen as one of the participants. Other than that it's more or less whenever you want." Ezreal explained the whole concept to Fang who instantly became a lot more active.

"I'll ask her tonight when she comes back, her schedule for League matches is full this entire week. But I don't see why it'd be a problem." Said Fang with a smile.

"Sounds good to me. You have my phone number so whenever you make a decision just text me or something." Said Ezreal who just received his second ice tea.

"Yeah sure thing. If only I had known sooner…" Fang also got his ice tea and instantly downed the entire glass.

"Woah, where are you in a rush to? You don't have any matches today right?" Ezreal asked with a bit of surprise at the sudden action.

"If this trip is going to happen I need to prepare a few things, so i'll see you later Ezreal." Fang said as he got up and quickly ran out of the cafe.

"Jeez...I remember when i was his age...wait a second… … ...the bastard left me with the tab…" Ezreal mumbled to himself as he remembered that they haven't paid for anything yet.

The weather was a nice cool breeze on a sunny day, so it wasn't too much of a chore to be outside in the first place, however Fang didn't have much time to bask in the weather as he had much more important things to do at home. As he ran across the streets of the city in which the institute was located he came across a few summoners who greeted him, but he didn't have any time to return the pleasantries. Reaching the street on which his house was located he slowed down as he approached his house, he entered the household and walked over to the living room. He began rummaging through some of the papers located on the dining table and eventually found what he was looking for. The first thing he was looking for were some discount offers on trips to Piltover, since they are planning on holding a festival in a few weeks time the tourism industry is booming in Piltover, and champions and some high ranking summoners received these offers. The second thing he was looking for was the discount card for some restaurants in Piltover, seeing as he hasn't done anything with Kezia in a while he might as well try and make the most of their holiday. After finding both he went to his room to see when he would be free, and luckily for him he had a decent amount of free time in two weeks time. Champions usually get specific periods outlined as to when they might potentially be chosen, so as to not inconvenience them, and Fang's were few and far between. Afterwards he headed into Kezia's room and although her calendar was certainly a lot busier, if what Ezreal said held true, she could take the week off to go to Piltover.

The rest of the day passed by rather slowly, as Fang sat around at home, watched T.V, practiced kendo, ordered some dinner and watched some more T.V, Kezia eventually returned as haggard as ever. She stumbled through the door with an audible sigh, her ears folded down and her tails were being practically dragged along the floor as she came into the living room:

"Hey, had a good day?" Asked Fang while watching the T.V.

"Have a guess? Being popular is really not that fun...I hope they get round to adjusting my strength on the fields soon…Is there anything to eat?" Kezia walked over to the fridge and rummaged about inside.

"Hmm? Yeah there's a Kebab in there and we've also got some eel fillets you can make a sandwich out of." Fang turned to face Kezia as she took out both foods and went over to the counter to grab some bread and and a plate.

"Well, I mean it's not exactly what I expected for dinner but it'll do." She said as she placed her dinner on the table and proceeded to plop down on the couch: "It's at times like these I wish you knew how to cook…" She let out a sigh.

"I do know how to cook, it's just that you don't like my cooking." Fang retorted.

"I don't like it because it tastes worse than Kogs' sick. Seriously, you can make the presentation look first class, but the taste is completely off...I simply don't understand." Kezia proceeded to take a bit out of the kebab and let out a satisfied sigh.

"Pfft, if you keep insulting me with that scathing tongue of yours I won't tell you my amazing discovery today." Fang crossed his arms and pouted lightly.

"What do you mean?" Inquired Kezia as she took another large bite of the kebab, she clearly enjoyed it even though it wasn't her favourite food.

"Well I was hanging out with Ezreal earlier today and he told me some interesting information...well...two pieces of interesting information, though only the second really concerns us." Fang got up and headed over to the kitchen to put the kettle on. He then reached into the cupboard and took out a packet of tea from Ionia called 白龙 (white dragon).

"Well then? Don't leave me hanging. What is it he told you about." Kezia asked as she finished her kebab and crumpled up the aluminum foil and paper wrapper it was in.

"The first thing is some information on some artifacts or something from Freljord which might be related to our little adventure a month ago." Fang answered casually as he picked up and cleaned the teapot.

"That does sound pretty important...so what's this second thing that is more important?" Kezia inquired as she began to eat her eel fillet sandwiches.

"I found out we have the ability to ask for holiday leave." Fang answered as he put the tea leaves in the teapot and poured in the boiling water from the kettle.

"...that's the most important thing? Jeez...you've certainly got your priorities straight." Kezia said in a sarcastic tone as she rolled her eyes.

"Well hey, you have been ridiculously busy these last few weeks, so I thought we might as well spend a week in Piltover or something, they have some celebration coming up, and Ezreal invited me over to look at his Freljord findings." Fang came back to the living room and sat on the couch.

"To be honest you have a point. I do need a break...I haven't been able to relax for a while. When were you thinking of going?" Her expression was certainly a lot more cheerful now that she heard that she might go on a holiday.

"In two weeks time, it'll give the organizers time to accommodate other's time slots to make up for your ones without making them rush the process." Fang said as he picked up the remote and flicked through some channels on the T.V.

"Sounds great. I'm really looking forward to it." She said as she finished her sandwiches: "By the way, the tea is done." She said as she stretched out her arms and legs.

"Oh, thanks. Do you want some?" Fang asked as he got up to pour himself a cup.

"Yes please. I'm practically dying of thirst." She lay down on the sofa onto her back and stretched out her right arm acting as if she really was dying of thirst.

"Right right. One cup of tea coming right up." Fang said as he took out two ornate ionian tea cups and poured tea into both of them. He then returned to the living room and set both cups down onto the table and sat down next to Kezia who proceeded to sit up straight and rested her head against his shoulder.

"At least we'll be able to spend some quality time together." Said Kezia as she leaned forward to pick up her cup and take a sip. She then proceeded to return to her original position and nuzzled against Fang's neck.

"Yeah, I think you deserve it." Fang said as he took a sip of his own tea.

Kezia smiled and purred softly. She opened her heterochromatic eyes and gazed at Fang lovingly. As Fang was looking at the T.V he didn't have time to react to Kezia's sudden kiss, which lasted for quite a while, and although Fang was surprised at the sudden action at first he didn't mind his girlfriend's pushiness. When she broke the kiss she looked at him once more and carefully wrapped her arms around his neck and had one of her tails move some of his hair to the right side of his forehead:

"You know, since i've been quite busy these last few weeks I haven't been able to have too much fun with you." She said with a sultry voice as she circled Fang's chest with her index finger: "So i'm going to be expecting quite a lot from you in Piltover ok?" She whispered seductively.

"What can I say, i'll do my best my dear." Fang said with a smile, which earned him a small giggle from Kezia.

"You sound soooo cheesy saying that, please, for my sake, never do it again." She started to laugh once again nearly spilling her tea.

"Heh, anyway...I think we should head soon. It's getting quite late and you've got to wake up early tomorrow again." Said Fang as he untangled himself from his girlfriend's grasp. She carefully let Fang go and then proceeded to finish her tea and place the cup down on the table.

"You have a point. Oh well...I guess i'll have to wait for two more weeks before we can spend entire days like this." She said as she yawned and got up from the couch. Fang followed suit and was embraced by Kezia once more who had closed her eyes.

"Hey, at least try to stay awake long enough to get yourself into bed." Said Fang as he scratched behind her ears earning yet another purr and a grin.

"Mmm...I want you to carry me to bed." She mumbled half sleepily as she put more of her weight into his arms.

"Jeez, next you're going to want to wake up to a rose, a fully made breakfast and love songs tomorrow morning." Fang joked as he set his own cup down down.

"Hehe...if only that were a possibility-eeep!" Kezia squeaked as Fang picked her up bridal style and looked into her eyes once more.

"I might just surprise you you know." Fang whispered to her as he began to head towards the bedroom.

"Heh, don't make a girl promises you can't keep" She said as she nuzzled against his chest. Fang pushed the bedroom door open and walked towards the bed and lay Kezia down carefully.

"Thank you my servant." Kezia said jokingly with a grin.

"Your wish is my command." Fang replied with a bow and a grin.

"I would sure hope so." She let out a small laugh: "Are you coming to bed as well?" She asked as her ears twitched.

"I'm going to stay up for just a little longer, you know, make the most of all this free time I have on my hands." Fang laughed to which Kezia used one of her tails to punch him in the stomach.

"Oof. Hey, it was a joke." Fang said as he rubbed the spot where he got hit. The tails certainly weren't fists, but they could still hurt quite a bit.

"Hmph, if you've got so much free time on your hands why don't you try learning how to cook properly to make my dream come true?" She said with a mocking smile.

"Maybe I will." Fang replied: "Anyway, get some good sleep tonight, you're going to need it tomorrow." He said as he walked over to the bedroom door.

"It'll be quite difficult if I don't have my favourite toy in bed with me, but i'll try." Kezia stuck her tongue out as she began to take off her shirt revealing her voluptuous body to him.

"Your temptations will get you nowhere." He stuck his tongue out in return: "Good night." He replied as he left the room, leaving Kezia alone. She quickly changed into her pyjamas and turned the light off going to sleep with a smile on her face.

Fang went back into the living room and took both cups to the kitchen and put them in the sink. Afterwards he sat on the couch for a short while watching some weird Ionian game shows. After about half an hour of wondering what the actual fuck was going on Fang decided to call it a night and turned the T.V off and headed to bed. As he quietly entered the bedroom he noticed that Kezia was in deep sleep hugging his pillow. He sighed quietly and walked over to the bed and proceeded to carefully untangle Kezia's arms from his pillow. To Fang it felt as if he was conducting heart surgery with the amount of precision that he was using to not wake Kezia up. As he was about to free his pillows from her clutches she shifted a bit and mumbled something in her sleep talk. Fang stopped what he was doing and after a few seconds of pretending that he was a statue he decided to complete the rescue of his pillow, only the be thwarted by two of Kezia's tails which gripped his wrists and pulled him closer to her. Fang, surprised by the sudden action, fell onto the bed with his left knee being his support and his right leg hanging off of the side of the bed. Kezia was still asleep, and her tails clearly didn't want to let go, so Fang decided to give up on his pillow rescue operation, and wrenched himself free of the two tails holding him and his pillow captive: "I'm sorry…" He whispered to his pillow as he abandoned it and went over to the chair in the bedroom and grabbed two of the towels on it: " _Beggars can't be choosers._ " He thought to himself and changed into his bed clothes as well. He fell asleep rather quickly despite the constant ticklish feeling of Kezia's tails brushing against his neck and face:

"Hmmm...no...don't...not there…" She mumbled in her sleep with a stupid grin on her face.

" _What the hell is she dreaming about...on second thought, I think I already know._ " Fang thought to himself as he felt himself slip away into the world of dreams himself.

* * *

The next two weeks passed by as usual: matches, hanging out with Ezreal, T.V, (occasional cooking practice from Nidalee though he tries to keep it a secret), sleep and any other hobbies Fang got up to. Kezia on the other hand had no time to do anything except for participating in matches, eating and sleeping. The one thing he and Kezia both had to do was submit their holiday leave forms early on, but that happened without any incidents which made both of them rather happy. The last few days before their holiday Fang spent trying to think of things to pack, though he was quite terrible at packing in general, and he also thought about how to make the most of his holiday. The day before the holiday Fang was hanging out with Ezreal as usual and both of them were talking about the trip, as well as other things:

"So yeah, we're going to be staying at the Piltover Grand hotel since we've got a discount for it." Fang said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Wow, that's quite the place. The most popular hotel in Piltover...and the most expensive. Well, then again you are champions so you're basically celebrities here. You got any particular plans other than taking a look at the stuff that i've uncovered?" Ezreal asked before drinking some of his beer.

"Not particularly. Just...walking and taking in the sights I guess. We're probably going to try and spend as much quality time together as we can." Fang replied as he looked across the bar to some female summoners who were whispering something to each other while looking at him.

"Heh, should I tell Kezia about this?" Ezreal joked hitting Fang's shoulder lightly.

"It's not like i'm not allowed to look at any other women at all now that Kezia is with me. Besides, i'm not that interested in what it is they're talking about, even if it is about me." Fang replied as he finished his coffee.

"I'm kidding, i'm kidding." Said Ezreal with a chuckle: "Oh by the way. I forgot to mention but you're going to need to check in all your weapons by the police station when you enter Piltover." He added on.

"Well, that does sound logical. I did hear that Piltover has a hell of a police force." Said Fang.

"Caitlyn and Vi both keep the city in check with an iron grip. You'd do your best to never get on their bad side." Ezreal laughed as he finished his beer: "Do you want me to order you a glass?" Ezreal inquired.

"No thanks, i'm not much of a drinker. Only parties and celebrations. Anyway, where is the police station?" Asked Fang as he handed his cup over to the bartender.

"Eh, i'll meet you at the train station. It'll be much easier than explaining. Also I could help you skip some paperwork since i'm officially a resident of Piltover and I can use my influence to get you through some of the really boring and tedious stuff." Said Ezreal as he signaled to the bartender that he wants another drink.

"Abuse of power and status? I like it." Fang joked.

"I prefer calling it a beneficial use of reputation. Either way, i'm going to meet you at the train station so you have to message me the time you're arriving at." Said Ezreal taking a sip from his fresh glass of beer.

"Sure thing. You know, I think i'm gonna head. I've got a few things left to pack and prepare for the holiday, so i'll see you later." Fang said as he got up from his seat, only to have his sleeve grabbed by Ezreal.

"Woah woah woah, slow down there samurai jack, you're paying the bill this time." Said Ezreal signaling the bartender that he wants the bill.

"Huh? Oh right, sure I don't mind." Said Fang as he took out his wallet. The bartender walked over and handed the bill to Fang, who took out a 20IP note and handed it to the bartender. He waved goodbye to Ezreal and headed back home. The rest of the day was spent with Fang stuffing a suitcase full of clothing and accessories like toothbrushes, hairbrushes, tailbrushes and a few books. Although Fang was quite pleased with the way he managed to stuff everything into the relatively small suitcase, when Kezia returned in the evening she sighed, said something about Fang being hopeless and proceeded to repack the entire suitcase in a much neater fashion. The rest of the night was spent in a rather calm fashion and a lot of double checking was done: ID's, tickets, toothbrushes, etc, etc. followed by an early night since they had to get up rather early the next morning. The next morning both of them woke up at 7:30am and went to the bathroom to brush their teeth and generally wake up:

"Judging by your rather cheerful expression i'd say that you're looking forward to this trip." Said Fang as he splashed water on his face.

"Of coushe" Kezia replied while she was brushing her teeth: "It was more or less the only thing I was thinking about these past two weeks." She said taking the toothbrush out of her mouth and walking over to the sink.

"Heh, that's good to hear. We should hurry up and head out to the train station. We'll eat breakfast on the train?" Fang suggested as he wiped his face with a towel.

"I don't mind, we have enough time to not have to rush so I can whip something up. Though grabbing some stuff from one of Pantheon's bakeries, or Nidalee's cafes sounds good too." She replied while washing her face. She then walked out to the bedroom towards the wardrobe. She took of her shirt and began looking through her clothing deciding on what to wear. She took some black colored matching lacy lingerie, a blue colored loose fitting short sleeved T-shirt with a black outline of her mother in her popstar outfit on it, a blue chiffon skirt, a black sleeveless jacket and some matching black lace gloves. After changing into her clothes she sat on the bed and began brushing her tails.

"I guess grabbing some coffee and perhaps some pastries like a Nussstreusel or a cheesecake would be good." Said Fang walking out of the bathroom.

"Sounds good to me. I'm almost done here...the joys of living with nine bushy tails." Said Kezia in a rather irritated tone.

"Trust me, the care you put into them doesn't go unnoticed." Fang replied as he began to search for something to wear as well. He opted for some grey loose fitting jeans and a black T-shirt with the pentakill logo on it.

"Why thank you." Kezia replied with a smile: "It's certainly good to know that someone appreciates the effort. You aren't going with your usual clothing?" Asked Kezia as she looked at what Fang was wearing.

"Hmm? Nah, that's not a particularly fun outfit to spend 6 -7 hours on a train with." Said Fang as he headed towards the living room: "I'm more or less ready, so when you're done we can head out." He called from the living room.

"Ok. I'll be ready in a second." Kezia replied as she finished brushing her 8th tail and moved onto the 9th.

After she finished brushing her tails she put the brush back on the dresser and picked up her little handbag that was hanging on the back of a chair. She then proceeded to head out to the living room where Fang was tying his shoes getting ready to leave:

"All set?" He asked looking up and being slightly mesmerized by his girlfriend's beauty.

"If you keep staring at me like that I might just be tempted to take these clothes off you know." She said playfully.

"Right right." Said Fang with a blush of embarrassment: "Do we have everything?" He asked once again.

"Yep. Here, ID's and tickets." She answered taking out the ID's and the tickets from her handbag.

"Good, then let's get going. Wouldn't want to be late." Said Fang as he got up and walked over to his sword which was leaning against the wall.

Kezia nodded and went over to put on her high heels. Once she got up she noticed Fang staring at her once more, so she did a little twirl and blew a kiss towards him earning yet another blush from Fang. She let out a small chuckle and together they walked out of the house and headed towards the train station. The morning was slightly chilly but the weather reports said that the entire week should be rather sunny so they didn't mind dealing with a bit of cold. Along the way they stopped by one of the cafes that Nidalee owned and grabbed some coffees and a few snacks to have along the way to Piltover. Once they reached the train station they did another check to see if they had all the important items, and once they were satisfied with the fact that they did indeed have all their valuables, they went inside and headed for the platform where their train would be stopping (since it was a train heading from Demacia to Piltover with a stop at the institute of war). They came with 15 minutes left to spare so they decided to sit on one of the benches and drink their coffees to kill time. When the train arrived they got on after showing the conductor their tickets and went to their cabin, a rather luxurious one for that matter, with two seats made out of red cushions and a rather large table as well as a small TV screen with 30 channels. As they settled into their cabin they took out their snacks and set them on the table and Fang took out his phone and messaged Ezreal telling him that they boarded the train and were waiting for departure. Once the train departed Fang received a reply from Ezreal saying that he was going to be waiting for them in front of the train station's exit. The two spent the rest of trip talking with each other, reading books, eating and watching T.V. The 6 hours went by very quickly for the two of them, which was something they they considered a surprise. Once they got off of the train they headed towards the exit where they noticed Ezreal standing along with Lux:

"Yo, Ezreal. What's up?" Fang called out to him as they approached the couple.

"Took you guys long enough. You got here all right?" Asked Ezreal as he turned around and greeted the pair.

"Yeah there weren't any issues along the way. And how are you Lux? It's been a while." Said Fang with a smile.

"Yeah it certainly has been. I've been quite busy these past few weeks, something your girlfriend is very familiar with I assume." Lux said with a bright smile.

"It's certainly good to meet you outside of the rift." Said Kezia as she scratched one of her ears.

"So, what's first, you guys wanna head over to the hotel first or do you want to do the weapon check in first?" Asked Ezreal.

"Well, i'm the only one with a weapon here so I think dropping Kezia off at the hotel would be a good idea since we are both kind of tired after the long trip." Said Fang looking at Kezia who nodded in agreement to the notion.

"Why not just split up and have you and Fang go to the police station and I can take Kezia over to the hotel?" Lux proposed to Ezreal, who pondered the possibility and shrugged. Fang also shrugged and agreed to the proposal.

"Then we'll be waiting for the two of you at the hotel. Come on Kezia, i'll lead the way." Lux said cheerfully as she grabbed Kezia by her hands and began dragging her in the direction of the hotel. Kezia freed one of her hands and snatched the suitcase out of Fangs' and looked at him with a face that had the words "help me" written all over it. Fang and Ezreal both laughed at the scene and proceeded to head off towards the police station themselves.

The city was very clean and very modern, and the architecture was done in a steampunk style, with hextech tubes flowing through the streets and even some of the buildings. The entire city had a strangely relaxing golden-blue glow to it thanks to the hextech and it had a synthetic smell to it, not a mechanical one, but it wasn't exactly natural either. The two of them headed along towards the police station which was a rather large building located not too far from the main square of the city. It was also rather busy on the outside, and once they entered it was even busier on the inside:

"Is it always this busy?" Asked Fang in slight shock at how many people were in the building.

"Well, this is part of the reason why Piltover is such a clean and safe city, we've got a rather dedicated force which deals with just about anything." Said Ezreal with a bit of pride in his voice: "And just between you and me, the sheriff is quite the looker herself." Whispered Ezreal.

"Ahem, and just who might you be talking about Ezreal?" Asked a rather stern voice which sent shivers down Ezreal's spine.

"Ahaha...hey there Cait, didn't see you there." Said Ezreal rather nervously.

"No matter, what business do you have here. I'd prefer it if you didn't take up space that others could use with your pointless ogling." Said Caitlyn sternly.

"I'm here to help a friend get past weapons control." Said Ezreal gesturing to Fang.

"Ah, Hello Miss Caitlyn...wait a second, you were the lady with the sniper in my first induction match in the league." Fang remembered a rather fond memory of his first victory.

"And you're the kid with the black sword. I hope you're not here to cause any trouble." She said with a slightly suspicious gaze.

"N-not at all Mam, i'm just here to enjoy the city on my holiday with my girlfriend." Fang answered nervously. There was something about this woman that Fang knew would get him into trouble if he said the wrong thing at the wrong time.

"Hmm...very well. Come along, i'll help you get this over and done with so that you can continue enjoying yourself." Caitlyn gestured to the two of them to follow her.

"Hey Cupcake, stop scaring the newcomers will ya." Said a rather brash voice in the distance.

"I'm not scaring anybody Vi, i'm explaining the protocol." Answered Caitlyn calmly.

"Tch, protocol this protocol that. You do understand that if we didn't have to deal with all this paperwork we could be catching criminals 20 times faster." Vi retorted while leaning against the railing on the second floor: "Hey, new kid, don't worry about her too much. Deep inside she's a big softy." Said Vi with a mocking smile.

"Vi, do you want me to ground you or are you simply trying to get yourself time off of work." Said Caitlyn in an irritated tone.

"Chill Cupcake, i'm only teasing. Anyway, I need you to look over some things that i've found at the scene of the crime, so when you have time come over to my office ok?" Said Vi as she turned around and began to leave.

"Understood, i'll be there shortly." Caitlyn answered in a no nonsense tone.

Ezreal and Fang followed Caitlyn through the crowd of people towards one of the desks situated at the back of the main hall. Caitlyn sat down and and took out some papers from the desk and handed them over to Fang:

"Here, these are all the things I need you to fill out to register your weapon in this city. Once you're done you can hand it over to one of my assistants and they'll hand it over to me. Ezreal, make sure he fills everything out properly will you?" Caitlyn asked as she began to head towards the stairs to go and meet Vi.

"Sure thing, thanks for helping." Ezreal said.

"Just hurry up and fill out the forms, i'm quite busy you know." She waved him off and began heading up the stairs.

* * *

Ezreal and Fang began filling out the forms, most of which was just information regarding Fang himself, his full name, date of birth, affiliation, etc. After about half an hour of filling out the forms Fang was finally finished. He headed over to one of the clerks sitting at one of the desks in the main hall and handed the documents over to her. Afterwards Fang and Ezreal both headed outside and headed towards the hotel. It already got dark by the time they finished their business in the police station and the entire city was filled with a bright blue glow from the hextech street lamps, and when they reached the hotel Fang had never been more glad to see a place where soft beds were commonplace. The hotel itself was a rather grandiose thing, with a large fountain in front of it and large revolving glass doors at the entrance. Inside there was a lavish red carpet with golden symbols sewn into it for design and a multitude of leather chairs and tables to provide the guests with a chance to meet up and relax in the lobby. There was also a few stores which sold souvenirs and other expensive products to either side of the lobby, and further down there was also an entrance to a bar/lounge and restaurant. Fang and Ezreal walked over to the front desk and inquired as to whether Lux and Kezia had arrived to which the receptionist said that they had indeed, and that they were currently waiting for them in the lounge. The both of them headed over to the lounge where they saw Lux and Kezia chatting away while having tea. When they noticed the two male members of the group arrive they pulled up a few chairs and ordered some more tea. The four of them continued to chat away for a while before Fang and Kezia decided that heading for bed would be a good idea, and excused themselves from the couple's company.

Fang and Kezia walked over to the elevator and headed up to the 7th floor, and then proceeded to head to their room numbered 732. The room was quite large, with a spacious main hall, a bathroom with a bath and a shower, and the bedroom itself had one large king sized bed. The T.V that hung on the wall had ornate decoration around it and the desk located to the right of the bed had two bottles of complimentary water. The window gave a very large panoramic view of the entire city and look absolutely breathtaking to say the least. Kezia had already somewhat unpacked and plopped herself face first onto the bed and rolled over. She sighed loudly and then sat up straight and headed towards the bathroom to change into her bed clothes. Fang proceeded to unpack his stuff and also changed into his sleeping attire, and got into the incredibly soft bed which practically tried to eat him with how soft it was. He was soon joined by Kezia who was wearing a dark blue silken kimono. Once she got into bed she turned to Fang and kissed him softly before giggling:

"You know, i'm going to be expecting a lot from you this holiday." She whispered as she circled his chest with her index finger.

"I'll do my best." Fang replied with a yawn: "Anyway, I think we should get some well deserved sleep." He said as he reached over to switch off the light. Once off the entire room turned pitch black, save for the soft light blue glow from the window. Kezia kissed his once more on the nose and said good night before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Fang mimicked her actions and also fell asleep drawing a close to a rather long and eventful day...


	2. Chapter 2: A moth under the skin

The adventures of Fang in the League of Legends (英雄 の 墓地)(Graveyard of Heroes).

 _A.N. Finally finished this chapter. It should have been out a few days prior but a few events occured which prevented me from finishing the chapter last week. Nonetheless I hope you enjoy it and i'll see you all in chapter 3.  
Songs for this chapter: Fall out boy - Irresistable, The Gazette - A moth under the skin_

 **Chapter 2: A moth under the skin**

The next morning the two slept in until noon seeing as how they were both rather tired the night before. Kezia was the first to wake up with a loud yawn as she stretched her lithe arms upwards before slowly lowering them. She looked over at Fang who was practically hugging and drooling on his pillow in his sleep which made her chuckle softly at the scene before prodding him to wake him up:

"Mmm...just give me five more minutes." He mumbled half asleep.

"No can do, we've got stuff to do today and we've already slept in enough." Kezia replied as she looked at the clock on the desk. After waiting a few seconds and prodding him once more Kezia decided to be a bit more aggressive and leaned over and bit his ear which made Fang jolt himself awake.

"Agh, what was that for?!" He looked at her with an annoyed gaze.

"Hehe, it's not my fault that someone didn't want to wake up when I told him to." She replied innocently.

"Hmph. Whatever, what's going to be the plan for today?" Asked Fang as he massaged his now aching ear.

"Hmm, let's grab breakfast at the restaurant below and then head towards the state museum?" She suggested getting out of the bed.

Fang fell back on the bed prompting Kezia to frown and use one of her tails to tickle his nose to force him out of bed: "All right, all right, I get the message, i'm up." Said Fang with a groan.

"What do you think of my suggestion?" Aksed Kezia as she began to untie her kimono as she headed over to the wardrobe and picked out some clothing for the day, and then proceeded to walk over to the bathroom.

"Anything sounds good to be honest. I guess we could go to the zoo or something afterwards?" Fang suggested in return as he yawned and stood up.

"Sounds like a plan." Kezia replied from within the bathroom. As she set her clothing down next to the sink she proceeded to fully untie her kimono revealing her gorgeous body to herself in the mirror. She stretched once more before examining her body in the mirror, twisting left and right before cupping her own breasts, two large yet soft globules tipped with healthy rosy peaks. Being satisfied with the way she looked she took her bra, a dark blue colored lace with matching panties, and put it on. She then carefully slipped into her underwear, moving her tails out of the way to make the action easier. After adjusting her lingerie she looked at herself in the mirror once again and grinned at herself. She turned the tap on to a lukewarm setting and proceeded to wash her face and brush her teeth. Once Kezia finished brushing her teeth she put on a short sleeved plain blue T-shirt and a checkered blue and black skirt. After adjusting the skirt slightly so that her tails sat more comfortably under the fabric she began brushing her long hair. The area around her ears is slightly ticklish when brushing her hair so she always tries to get that part of her hair brushed first. When she was done with brushing her hair she moved onto applying makeup and brushing her tails, both of which could be very long processes (being a fox girl isn't easy).

Meanwhile in the bedroom, Fang was busy getting dressed himself. Since Kezia occupied the bathroom he decided to get dressed first, and then wash his face and brush his teeth later. He put on a plain black T-shirt and the same jeans he wore yesterday before sitting back down onto the bed. He sat for a few seconds not doing anything before falling onto his back and reaching for the remote on the nightstand. The T.V didn't have too many foreign channels, and since Fang didn't actually speak the native language he couldn't understand some of the channels (but most of them were in english). After about half an hour of sitting around and watching some nature channel (there wasn't anything better to watch), Kezia came out of the bathroom looking the best she has in a month. Her long silken black hair, bushy white tails and heterochromatic blue and gold eyes simply added to her charm. She always enjoyed seeing her boyfriend being mesmerized by her looks and in a sense it gave her confidence:

"The bathroom is now free by the way." She said to snap him out of his trance.

"Huh? Oh yeah, thanks." He said slightly flustered. Fang then got up and quickly went to the bathroom to do his morning duties.

" _Ah...I don't think i'll ever get tired of seeing him being so infatuated with me...heh, at this point i'm not even sure who's more in love with who._ " Kezia thought to herself with a confident smirk on her face as she looked towards the bathroom door.

"Jeez, if this is how she looks right now I wonder how she'll look in a few years time once she matures...at this rate she might even be even more beautiful than her mother." Fang muttered to himself as he washed his face.

After finishing his morning routine Fang exited the bathroom and went to put his shoes on and Kezia followed suit. As they left the hotel room Kezia grabbed her handbag which was hanging on the back of a chair and double checked to make sure that they had their room key with them, meanwhile Fang grabbed his sword from the wardrobe and hooked it up to his jeans on the left side:

"You know, I would like to see you wear many more things than just a black T-shirt and some jeans." Kezia said as she wrapped herself around his arm.

"It's the easiest color to match other clothing with, and also I can't really be bothered to pick out fancy clothing." He replied as they headed towards the elevator.

"Well maybe you should let me pick out your clothes for the coming week?" She suggested innocently.

"I'll end up being dressed like I was during that music competition. You know how many times I had to wear that attire to my matches because the summoners thought it looked good?" He said with a little bit of irritation.

"Well...you do look good in it. I mean better so than usual." She replied with a quick peck on his cheek. She walked up to the elevators and pushed the button to call the elevator to their floor.

"It takes way too much effort for me to wear stuff like that daily." He said with a small sigh.

"It pays off." She said unconvinced.

"You're not dressing me up." He said slightly sternly. Kezia puffed her cheeks out and pouted: "...fine...maybe one time this week." Fang sighed defeated.

"You know, you really need to know how to stand your ground when arguing or else you're just going to end up showering me with gifts every time I make a cute face." She joked and stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah yeah, keep dreaming." He said sticking his tongue out in return. They both laughed as the elevator arrived and they got inside. There was another couple in the elevator before them and even though the elevator was large enough to house about a dozen people, Kezia's tails made that number shrink down by a half. After a short, yet silent ride, they stepped out of the elevator on the ground floor and proceeded to head over to the restaurant to eat breakfast. The restaurant, which was aptly named "Die weiße Rose", was rather spacious and elegant. It was filled with a few people here and there, but since the morning rush was over it was relatively free. The waiter at the entrance welcomed them and asked them for their room number to check if they were eligible for the free inclusive breakfast service. After double checking the details he led the two to a small table in the corner and told them what the breakfast offer was:

"So today we offer a choice between an apple risotto, andijviestamppot or weißwurst with mashed potatoes and sauerkraut. If you wish for something a little less savoury we offer pancakes with a multitude of toppings, three different sorts of cakes or apfelstrudel. As for drinks we offer three different kinds of tea, as well as fruit tea, and many varieties of coffee." Said the waiter.

"Hmm...I think i'll go with the apple risotto and a latte macchiato. What kind of cakes do you offer?" Asked Fang still unsure about his order.

"We offer strawberry shortcake, cheesecake and chocolate sponge cake." Said the waiter as he wrote down Fang's order.

"I think i'll have some cheesecake as well then." Fang added on.

"Very well. And what will you be having Miss?" The waiter asked Kezia who was pondering the question.

"Hmm...I think i'll simply have some pancakes. What fillings do you offer?" She asked.

"We offer pancakes with: honey, strawberry/blackcurrant/raspberry or fig jam, chocolate with or without a banana, condensed milk or red bean paste." Answered the waiter.

"I think i'll have two pancakes, one with chocolate and a banana, and the other with red bean paste. And to drink i'll have some white tea." She said with a smile.

"Very well. Your food will be prepared shortly." The waiter replied as he noted down Kezia's order and went towards the kitchen.

"They certainly have an interesting choice of dishes for breakfast." Said Kezia examining the room they were in. The restaurant floor had a bar of its own to the far left of the room, and the spacious room had a white and blue motif going for it. There was a multitude of tables scattered throughout the floor, the carpet was made out of blue and was a marine blue color, and some of the sections of the restaurant were divided by small barriers that were filled with small roses and tulips.

"I guess they're piltoverian specialties." Said Fang: "I've never tried food from Piltover before now that I think about it." He said as he tried to recall any point in time when he might have eaten some.

"It's certainly rather basic. Though it's probably the best food to get you out of bed in the morning." She laughed lightly.

"Tch, back to poking fun at my morning habits?" Fang asked with a non-amused expression.

"I'm joking, don't get so defensive. It makes you that much cuter." Kezia replied as one of her tails brushed the left side of his face.

"And your scathing tongue makes you that much more irresistible." He said in turn.

"Oohh, i'm getting some hints of masochism there. Never took you for that kind of person." She said with a seductive smile.

"I'm just saying it as it is. I prefer my relationships without too much pain, I get enough of that on the fields anyway." He said slightly embarrassed at Kezia's hint.

"Heh, right. Either way, we should eat breakfast quickly, since the museum is only open until 6pm today and the Zoo until 7pm. If we hurry we could spend about two and a half hours in both before slowly heading back." Kezia said with her hands laying on top of each other and her head slowly rolling left and right on top of them.

"Sounds good to me. Is there anything special about the museum? I'm typically not one for museums but seeing as how we're on holiday it's more or less a must see." Fang asked.

"Well it's the state museum, so it's full of hextech creations, as well as famous artwork by piltoverian artists. The city has a very unique style so many artistic people who are interested in mechanical structures come here. Oh. And here's the food." She said licking her lips.

"That's pretty fast. Then again, there aren't many people in here at the moment." Fang said as he turned around to check. The waiter approached their table with their food and beverages:

"Here is your apple risotto and cheesecake sir, and here is your latte macchiato. And for you miss, two pancakes: one with chocolate and banana and the other with red bean paste, and last but not least, your white tea." Said the waiter as he set the food and drink down on their table.

"Thank you very much." The both of them said in unison with a smile.

"Enjoy your meal." The waiter replied as he headed back towards the kitchen.

"Well, time to get started." Said Kezia while picking up her knife and fork elegantly. She glanced at Fang who was already stuffing his mouth full of risotto. He paused for a second and looked up at Kezia.

"Whaph?" He asked with a stuffed mouth. Kezia had to contain herself as best she could to not burst out laughing at the scene. Instead she exhaled loudly and proceeded to cut her first pancake.

The red bean paste was thick so it didn't spill out at all when Kezia cut the first part of the pancake. The taste was exactly as she imagined it, rather sweet yet not overbearing, something she considered perfect for a breakfast. Although she did think that having something a bit more filling would have also done the trick she didn't really feel like eating savoury stuff at that current moment. She continued eating her pancake while Fang was busy eating his apple risotto, something that he never expected to have as good a taste as it did. The rice was a different variety than the one that he was used to back in Ionia, and it was slightly more solid than ionian rice as well. The apples added a sweet flavor to the dish and it really helped Fang wake up completely. The two proceeded to finish their breakfast in relative silence, enjoying the food as much as possible before leaving. Once they finished eating the quickly drank their beverages and as if on cue, a waiter walked up and took the dirty dishes and cups and bid them a nice day. The two got up and headed out of the restaurant and out into the main lobby of the hotel. It wasn't entirely busy, but it wasn't empty either, and Fang and Kezia quickly made their way through the lobby and went outside. The day was bright and clear, yet there was an orange tint to the city, one might even say it was golden, and the air had the same clean yet synthetic smell that it had yesterday. As they walked towards the metro station they talked about how some of their matches prior to the holiday went and how their parents were doing. The couple reached the metro station within 10 minutes and descended down into the underground. The metro had the familiar blue glow thanks to the hextech and it was also ridiculously clean which surprised the two. Fang was more amazed at how a public place such as a metro station was able to be more clean than his room. The two walked up to the ticket salesman and asked for two return tickets:

"Good day, where will you be travelling today sir and madam?" Asked the salesman.

"Can we have two tickets to the Main Square?" Asked Fang leaning against the counter.

"Of course. Will they be return tickets or singles?" Asked the salesman as he began punching in the necessary details into his computer.

"Ah yes please." Said Fang.

"That will be 15IP total." Said the salesman as he began printing out the small cards for them to use on the metro.

Kezia took out her purse and handed Fang a 15IP note: "Here you go." Said Fang as he handed over the the note and took the cards in return.

"You two seem quite familiar...you don't seem like residents of Piltover either." Said the salesman as he scratched his chin.

"Ah, I'm Kezia and this is Fang. We're both champions in the league." Said Kezia cheerfully.

"Oh! Well that's a surprise, foreign champions visiting Piltover. I sure do hope you enjoy your stay here and make sure to visit the Sun gates. They're possibly the most important location in the city." The salesman recommended with a smile.

"Thank you very much, we will." Said Kezia slightly bowing to the salesman. The two then turned away and headed for the small gates that barred entry to the platforms themselves. They lay their tickets against the small circle on the barrier and went through the gates onto the platform. The metro was arriving in five minutes and the two waited patiently while looking around the art deco style metro station. Once the metro arrived they got on, it wasn't particularly busy however all of the seats were taken so they had to stand for the rest of the journey, which wasn't too bad seeing as how the trip wasn't long in general, it was only a 10 minute ride from the station near their hotel to the main square. Once they arrived they got off and noticed a significant upgrade in intricacy in aesthetics. This station had multiple advertisements which showcased the various piltoverian champions as well as services and products. The station was massive to say the least, possibly the most grandiose that either of them have seen. As they walked up the stairs heading to the second level of the station they saw a large sculpture depicting the various champions striking some of their usual poses. It certainly gave Fang something to tease Ezreal with. Walking out above the ground they were greeted by a very large city square bustling with activity. The large white blue and gold tiled square was certainly a sight to behold and in the center of it all was a statue of the Piltover insignia.

* * *

Directly in front of the square was the state museum, a huge building which was created entirely in art deco style. Fang and Kezia crossed the busy square and walked up the dozens of stairs leading to the entrance to the museum. The entrance was depicted by two massive golden steel doors, which had smaller cutouts within them for the normal visitors. Inside it was a completely different style of aesthetic, with a mixture of steampunk and modern industrial styles, and it offered a very unique feel to the building. After buying tickets and going through the robotic security, during which they took Fang's sword and placed it in a locker of sorts which he could come up to at the end of his visit and collect his sword once more, Fang and Kezia took one of the museum plans and began examining the various exhibitions:

"Hey, doesn't it say here that Gareth has an exhibition in room 202?" Asked Kezia while pointing at the small notice on the side of the map.

"Huh, that's strange. Didn't think he'd be following in his father's footsteps." Said Fang: "Wanna check it out?" He asked.

"Seems fun, let's see what Gareth has been busy with." She replied folding and putting away the map.

They headed up the main staircase towards the second floor, where the exhibition was being held. Along the various halls and corridors they crossed to reach the exhibition they saw many interesting sculptures and mechanized creations, some of which even moved, as well as various paintings which were done in a variety of styles but the majority of them were done in the cubism art style. As they approached hall 202 they noticed a rapid increase in the amount of people in the vicinity. Inside the hall there were many interesting artifacts from all over the world that attracted many archaeologists and professors, who were all interested in the history behind these artifacts. In one corner of the room Gareth was standing next to a group of people who were drinking champagne. They were clearly high class citizens, wearing tuxedos and elegant dresses that even put Kezia's collection to shame. When Gareth noticed the two wandering about the hall and excused himself from his circle before briskly walking about to Fang and Kezia:

"Hey guys!" He called out to them.

"Yo Gareth, what's up?" Fang waved to Gareth through the crowd.

"Just, formal events like these to be honest. My dad never told me that exploration comes hand in hand with a black tie." Said Gareth half jokingly.

"So I take it you're not bartending anymore?" Asked Kezia.

"Nah, it was mainly a part time job to fund some of my future plans. But i'll probably return if I need any more fund." He replied.

"So what's this all about? Seems like quite the collection." Said Fang while looking at a precious black vase with faded etchings on it.

"Well...I decided to travel to Shurima to find out a bit more about the architecture and history. Then one thing led to another and well, I ended up diving into caves and pyramids here and there and I collected a few trinkets and objects. My dad told me to put them on display since it'd be beneficial to both me and the city." Gareth explained while looking around at the high class crowd.

"Guess you weren't expecting this." Said Fang as he eyed the same crowd.

"No. I really wasn't expecting to be exhibiting in the state museum with all these big shots and famous people surrounding me. I honestly have no idea as to what i'm supposed to say or do around these people." Gareth laughed slightly.

"Well either way, maybe you can show us around the exhibition since we're here?" Kezia suggested.

"That's not such a bad idea. It'll certainly give me a break from the entire formality of this event." He said leading the way to the start of the exhibition.

The trio then proceeded to discuss the various events that occurred a month prior and Gareth also explained the history behind the various artifacts and how he got them. It was certainly a very informative tour which made the couple gain some more respect for Gareth considering the amount of times he put his life on the line to gain some trinket that might not even be worth anything:

"...and that's about it for the tour." Said Gareth as he finished telling the story of an old clay pot that once held a mythical being.

"Damn, you've certainly put in a lot of work. I guess i've gotta step up my game." Fang joked.

"Heh, well if i'm going to go hunting for artifacts in Ionia, i'll make sure to give you a call." Gareth laughed.

"Either way, thanks for giving us a free tour. Wasn't really expecting to run into you here." Fang said happily.

"It's really no problem. Though it does seem that i'm required elsewhere, so i'm afraid i'm going to have to go. I'll see you around if you stay in Piltover though." Gareth said noticing one of the groups of people waving him over.

"Eh it's fine, we'll meet up properly some other time. See you around." Fang said as Gareth turned to walk back into the crowd: "I think we should check out some of the other parts of the museum before heading over to the zoo." Fang suggested.

"Sounds great." Kezia replied with a smile.

The two proceeded to walk around the various sections of the museum such as the early piltoverian art and the modern piltoverian art sections, as well as the 3 dimensional art and sculptures sections, which is something that the artists from the region are famous for. The museum was massive so it would be impossible to visit every room and hall in the time frame that they had, so they chose some rooms that interested them and took their time in them. Although Fang wasn't the biggest fan of wandering about museums he did have respect for the people who made these works and how they utilized their talents in their own unique ways. After wandering about the museum for about another hour or so, Kezia and Fang decided that they saw everything they needed to see and headed for the exit. Before leaving Fang quickly walked over to the lockers and the robotic security guard handed him his sword back. As they exited out onto the main square once more the weather turned slightly closer to pure warmth, and the sun was basking the entire area in a less golden and more yellowish glow:

"The zoo shouldn't be too far from here." Said Kezia looking around for a city map.

"Think we can walk it there?" Asked Fang also scouring the square for a map.

"Hmmm...not sure. Oh, there let's go have a look." Said Kezia spotting what they needed. Kezia ran up towards the public map and began looking for the landmarks in the map's legend. After finding the right number she quickly skimmed across the map and found that which she was looking for. The zoo wasn't too far away from the main square, judging by the distance on the map roughly 5 to 10 minutes walking distance:

"It's not far away at all, we can easily walk it." Said Kezia to Fang who was just approaching the map.

"Cool, then we should get going, I like zoos." Said Fang with a hint of excitement.

"Hoh? You like going to the Zoo?" Asked Kezia with newly piqued curiosity.

"Well, I do enjoy seeing the different kinds of animals. It's also quite relaxing." Fang said walking in the direction of the zoo.

"Hmm...now I can see why you fell for me. It was because of my tails and ears isn't it." Kezia said jokingly.

"Wha? That's stupid, of course it wasn't for that reason." Fang replied defensively.

"I'm joking silly." Kezia said whilst hugging Fang: "If you did i'd have noticed ages ago." She added.

"..." Fang simply remained silent on their way to the zoo.

After reaching the zoo, which was rather less fancy than the museum, they went through the ornate gates that had the title of the establishment on it and headed towards the ticket office. After buying two tickets the couple headed through the less strict security check (also automated) and then went towards the first section of the zoo, the reptile section. The reptile section was the second biggest section in the zoo, following the mammal section but it housed a larger variety of animals. After walking through the large and twisty path which led them through the reptile section, they entered the bird house, which was possibly the fanciest one that Fang had ever seen. The gold plated cages and cases housed many birds, all of which possessed many colored feathers that added a certain feel to the entire place. After leaving the bird house they decided to take a rest at a cafe and maybe have a cup of tea or a quick bite to eat. Fang got himself a bottle of water and a hotdog, while Kezia simply got herself a cinnamon bun. Fang and Kezia were enjoying the peaceful stroll through the zoo until they heard a loud explosion occur somewhere nearby, which was followed by a cloud of smoke and sounds of panic:

"What was that?" Asked Kezia with obvious worry.

"No clue, but I doubt that it's anything good." Said Fang with utmost seriousness: "I'm going to go and head over and see what's going on, you take care of the panic." Said Fang to which Kezia nodded in agreement.

"Be careful." She shouted to him as he began running in the direction of the smoke cloud.

As Fang ran into the fleeing crowd towards the mammal section he spotted the cause of the panic. He saw a girl with light blue hair and a minigun/rocket launcher riding a rhino through the zoo tearing the place up:

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeee." The girl was clearly having the time of her life. Fang instantly knew who she was simply because he ran into her a few times during his matches. Jinx was riding the rhino like no tomorrow and was clearly high on life before she noticed Fang and laughed maniacally:

"Heya Raven, where's Fat hands?" She giggled.

"No idea, but i'm kinda here on holiday, so i'd prefer it if you didn't destroy the city while i'm in town." Fang said while unsheathing his sword.

"Awww come ooonnn, it'll be fun. Fireworks never hurt anyone isn't that right fishbones." Jinx said jumping off of the rhino and talking to her gun.

"I've certainly never met anyone like you before, so let's see what you can do outside of the fields…" Fang said as he readied himself for a fight.

"Hahahaha well then let's go raven, let's play together." Said Jinx taking out fishbones and aiming it directly at Fang...


	3. Chapter 3: King redeemQueen serene

The adventures of Fang in the League of Legends (英雄 の 墓地)(Graveyard of Heroes).

 _A.N: Yay time for chapter 3. I tried to make up for my late upload last time so here is a rather...actiony? chapter. Either way, enjoy and yeah...I hope that you'll stick around for future chapters.  
Songs for the chapter: One ok Rock - Shake it down, Machinae supremacy - Indiscriminate murder is counterproductive_

 **Chapter 3: King redeem/Queen serene**

As soon as Jinx began to fire her minigun Fang darted to the left immediately taking cover behind some debris that was there. Jinx stopped shooting her minigun and instantly switched to her rocket launcher configuration, aiming to flush her target out from behind the cover. Fang took a quick peek from behind cover, and noticing that she was about to blow the entire thing sky high he opted for a more direct approach to subduing the troublemaker and dashed out from the right side. Jinx fired her rocket at the rubble and Fang made sure to make some distance between himself and the ensuing explosion. He then proceeded to run directly at Jinx, hoping to maybe bring the fight into a much more favorable range. Fang also didn't want to use too many of his abilities, since he was mainly stalling for time seeing as it wasn't his job to bring Jinx into custody, and seeing the might of the police force he knew that it wouldn't take long for them to arrive at the scene. When Fang got within his optimal fighting distance he was about to attempt to disarm Jinx, but was instead met with a grenade which he deftly knocked away with his blade and jumped back to avoid the full brunt of the explosion. Once the smoke cleared he scoured the area to find any sign of Jinx and was surprised to find her standing on top of a shoulder of a statue in the middle of the park:

"Gonna have to try harder than that raven." Said Jinx mockingly.

"Just you wait…" Fang muttered to himself.

Fang charged up an energy attack from his sword aiming to force jinx from the high ground. He carefully aimed his dark requiem at the shoulder blade portion of the statue so as to not hit Jinx herself. As he unleashed his attack Jinx instantly jumped off of the statue onto the a patch of soft glass below her and took out her zapper and shot directly at Fang with the aim to incapacitate him. Fang casually dodged the projectile and dashed directly behind Jinx with another attempt at disarming her, which went slightly better this time and he actually managed to knock the zapper out of her hand with his blade. Jinx quickly spun around on the floor and aimed her minigun at Fang once more and without any hesitation she pulled the trigger. Fang recoiled and spun around in a clockwise direction, using the momentum to make his sword hit the minigun and change its line of fire. This action caused Jinx to lose her balance slightly and she took a slight moment to recover which was all the time that Fang needed to close the distance a third time. However before Fang could cut the weapon in half Jinx instinctively threw out a small grenade which connected with Fangs sword and exploded, throwing the both of them in opposite directions. Fang smashed into one of the cages while Jinx flew into a food stand and crashed right through it. As Fang fell to the ground he shook his head and got up, slightly shaken by the explosion:

"Shit...that certainly was a hell of a wake up call." Fang muttered to himself while rubbing his left shoulder. He noticed Jinx emerging from the wreckage of what used to be a food stall in what could only be described as less than pristine condition:

"Wow raven, I wasn't expecting you to actually hit the grenade. That was dangerous." She said with a condescending giggle.

"Maybe you should stop pulling them out of your ass and let me disarm you?" Fang replied in a joking manner.

"Awwww...but where would be the fun in that?" Jinx said pouting.

The two prepared themselves for round two but before they could engage in yet another waltz of explosions and carnage the sound of police sirens broke through the crackle of the fire and the creaking of the metal hinges. Jinx took this as a sign to start seriously thinking about running away and turned away from Fang. Before Fang could pursue Jinx a loud voice boomed through a set of speakers:

"Hold it right there Jinx!" Shouted Vi who was standing to the left of the battlefield.

"Oh! Heya Fat Hands, i'd love to stick around but i've got other places to blow up y'know?" Jinx said rather nonchalantly.

"I seriously doubt that." Said Caitlyn calmly as she approached Jinx from the other side. At this point Jinx was actually beginning to think that the situation wasn't looking to be too favourable for her.

"Ah well, I think i'll be running away now so you'll just excuse me." Jinx said as she started running towards her only escape route, only to fall to the ground just in time to dodge the incoming whispy blue orb.

"There, now you can't run anywhere Jinx." Said Kezia coldly.

"Hey Kezia, nice of you to join us." Said Fang with a grin.

"I told you to be careful. At this rate i'm going to be forced to dress you since you'll run out of clothes." Kezia replied looking at the torn jeans and T-shirt.

"Hey, loverbirds, focus on the situation at hand will ya." Said Vi with a hint of irritation.

"Right right." Said Fang slowly moving towards Jinx.

The four of them had Jinx surrounded and were slowly closing in on her which made her panic slightly. This was before she got a very fun, dangerous, cool and amazing idea in her head. She took out her prized possession, the super mega death rocket, and aimed it directly at the ground in front of her:

"As I said, i'll be leaving now. See ya later." She said with a devilish grin while sticking her tongue out at Vi.

Fang, Kezia, Vi and Caitlyn instantly realized what was about to happen and had taken two different courses of action, Fang and Vi tried to stop Jinx from firing the rocket, while Kezia and Caitlyn began to run in the opposite direction looking for cover. Jinx proceeded to launch the rocket directly in front of her and as soon as it connected with the ground a massive shockwave which sent everyone flying in different directions. Jinx disappeared from view, Caitlyn was knocked off of her feet but she quickly regained her composure and began to look around the area for any sign of Jinx, Kezia managed to hide herself behind some benches stacked on top of each other, Vi went flying but she managed to dig one of her gauntlets into the ground stopping her in her tracks and Fang was sent hurling through the same cage he crashed into before, but this time with more force which simply tore the bars apart. The four of them slowly recovered and moved towards the center of the blast to check on the situation:

"Is everyone alright?" Asked Caitlyn correcting her top hat.

"I'm fine." Said Kezia with annoyance.

"No damages here." Said Vi.

"And what about you Fang?" Asked Caitlyn kneeling to get a better look at the crater.

"I'm pretty sure my left arm is broken in at least 3 places...and maybe one of my ribs as well…" Fang replied with a groan.

"Oh man up for gods sake, you've got someone to impress directly in front of you you know." Said Vi in a joking manner.

"Anyway, it seems that we were soundly beaten by Jinx once more." Said Caitlyn with irritation.

"I swear when i get my hands on that bitch…" Vi smashed her gauntlets together giving a rather graphic image of what would happen to Jinx if Vi got her hands on her.

"Well considering the fact that we just lost her that isn't happening any time soon." Kezia said while brushing tails with her hands.

"You've got a point. Never thought she'd be crazy enough to do these kinds of things outside of the fields...where we can actually die." Fang said while he tried to figure out whether his arm was still salvageable or if he needed to go to the hospital instead.

"She's possibly the most annoying thorn in our side thus far." Caitlyn said calmly.

"Ahem. Miss Caitlyn." Said a voice from behind Vi.

"Ah, Walther, just the man I wanted to see. We're going to need your assistance with this one." Caitlyn said as she walked over to the man.

"Well if it helps, i've already started." Said Walther as he took out a little phone like device. He was dressed in rather smart and formal attire, with a vest, white shirt, a hat and a brown coat.

"What's that?" Asked Vi with curiosity.

"This is a tracking device. While you were all busy avoiding the explosion, I managed to hit Jinx with one of my special hextech knives as she was blasting off god knows where. Heimerdinger made some new technology that can be used to track targets. It's basically nano-tracking devices that get injected directly into the targets blood stream and will remain there for up to two days before dissolving. More than enough time to get any case solved." Walther said with an unchanging expression.

"Eh skip all the fancy-schmancy tech stuff. Just tell me where she is so that I can finally give her what's coming." Said Vi with clear disinterest for the technological jargon that Walther was mentioning.

"Well...it seems like she's in the west bloc." Said Walther while looking at the tracker.

"That's a hell of a flight. Is she even alive?" Asked Vi in slight shock.

"She's certainly moving...though it seems that she's inside a building by the looks of it. I think we should head over and see what's up." Said Walther as he put the tracker away and headed towards the zoo exit.

"Sigh...I guess that's our heroics done for the day right Kezia?" Said Fang looking over at Kezia who was frowning.

"Yeah, let's head back and rest. Hopefully Jinx won't ruin our day tomorrow." She said with irritation lacing her voice.

"Sorry foxy, but if you don't mind i'd like to borrow your boyfriend over here and have him help us." Said Vi while wrapping her arm around Fang to which Fang winced at the pain in his shoulder.

"Well he did certainly prove himself capable in stalling her. It'd be a big help if he could. Don't worry it'll be just for today." Said Caitlyn in a professional and reassuring manner.

Kezia sighed and shrugged: "Well, there's no point in denying the request of the police. Just make sure this idiot gets back in one piece." Kezia asked with worry.

"I'll make sure that your samurai will come back safe and sound. We just need him to lock down the perimeter." Said Vi with a chuckle.

"Do I not get a say in this at all?" Asked Fang as he freed himself from Vi's mini-chokehold.

"Even if you did would you deny our request?" Asked Caitlyn in a calm manner.

"...I guess not...either way, would be nice to ask the person being roped into the whole situation instead of making their decisions for them." Said Fang: "Well, whatever. If we're going to go and do this let's go. Kezia, i'll see you later tonight." Said Fang with a reassuring smile, to which Kezia smiled back, except he could see that it was a forced smile and that she was clearly worried for him.

"Let's go then." Said Vi with a grin and headed in the same direction that Walther went off in while practically dragging Fang with her.

"Sigh...just can't catch a break." Said Kezia.

"Don't worry, he's in capable hands." Said Caitlyn in an attempt to reassure Kezia.

"It's not him i'm worried about...well obviously I am worried about him, but not in the sense of him getting hurt." Said Kezia with a tired expression.

"What do you mean?" Asked Caitlyn slightly worried about what Kezia meant.

"He keeps getting dragged into things...I just hope that this isn't going to escalate. Anyway, you should go. You've got a criminal on the loose." Said Kezia with a weak grin.

"Very well. Thank you for your help Miss Kezia." Said Caitlyn as she also headed towards the exit. Kezia stood for a few minutes in silence, and then decided to head back to the hotel and get some rest.

Fang sat in the back of the police car along with Walther, while Caitlyn drove the car and Vi sat in the passenger seat. Although Fang wasn't too pleased with the way that he was dragged away from his holiday he also knew that he shouldn't simply turn a blind eye to things and that he should help if asked. The four of them headed towards the western bloc, which was where Jinx was located and as they approached they noticed a clear deterioration in living standards. Although Piltover didn't have any slum areas, or areas that were run by gangs or anything of the sort, there were still some areas that were poorer than the standard norm. The weather greyed up a bit but it wasn't anything too bad and there wasn't any rain. Fang tried to turn around to take a look at one of the buildings they passed, but was met with a sharp pain in his shoulder to which he winced:

"Here, take these, it'll help." Said Walther passing him three small tablets.

"What are they?" Asked Fang unsure as to what the medicine was.

"It's like an advanced painkiller really. It'll ease the pain and boost the healing process so your arm will be as good as new in no time." Walther explained.

"Huh, well then…" Fang took the tablets and swallowed them as quickly as he could. They didn't really taste of anything so that did make it somewhat bearable, but the sensation was still quite unpleasant.

"By the way, try not to take more than three a day or more than three at once since you'll probably be knocked out cold for a while." Said Walther handing him a bottle of water.

"Ah...right...Thanks." Said Fang taking the bottle and taking a swig from it.

"So you're also part of the league, just like these two huh?" Asked Walther with slight adoration.

"Yeah, i'm somewhat new to the whole thing but i've been alright in matches." Said Fang leaning back in the car seat.

"He can be a bit of a pain dashing around all the time." Vi commented from the front seat.

"What if you stopped trying to brute force everything and tried thinking for once?" Asked Walther as he looked at the tracking device to try and find the exact spot where Jinx was located.

"Hey, if I stop to do all of that boring stuff i'd never get anything done. Also, it works for samurai Jack over here all the time, you don't see anyone complaining." Said Vi crossing her arms.

"Unlike you Vi he actually has some self control. That way all of his brute force is directed somewhere specific instead of just in random directions." Said Caitlyn.

"Tch...the both of you...Are we nearly there Walt?" Asked Vi visibly annoyed.

"Ah take a left here and we should be directly in front of the building that she's in." Said Walther looking at the tracking device once more.

Once Caitlyn turned the car they approached a run down apartment building that had seen better days. It was by no means the worst looking building, but it had some minor aesthetic modifications done to make it seem slightly less welcome including graffiti and a few beaten out bricks. The building itself was as plain as you get, a large rectangular object made out of red bricks that wouldn't be winning any awards for design any time soon. Caitlyn parked the car next to the sidewalk and the four of them got out and began to approach the building:

"So here is the plan. Me and Walther will go to the emergency escape and try to block off any escape route. Vi, you and Fang should head in from the front and force her to run in our direction. So basically while you're pushing outwards we're going to be pushing inwards." Caitlyn explained the plan as simply as she could.

"Hey cupcake, I have a better idea." Said Vi looking at the apartment building.

"What do you have in mind?" Caitlyn was genuinely interested seeing as how Vi never offered any ideas on detainment situations like these.

"Well, why not corner her from three directions. Above, below, and front and behind?" She said with a grin.

"...and how do you expect to get someone up there, and more importantly, who will go up there?" Asked Caitlyn with a sigh at Vi's thoughtlessness.

"Well, we have Fang. I could throw him up there easily." Vi said while flexing one of her gauntlets.

"Woah woah woah, hold on a second. You want to chuck me up there like a pebble? I can get up there myself if I have to you know." Fang said in apprehension.

"You'll make too much noise. It'll be safer if I just throw you up on the roof. It'll also give her less time to react." Said Vi who clearly wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"I guess that's settled. Let's get a move on then." Said Walther heading towards the apartment block.

"Why do I never get a say…" Fang sighed and prepared himself to be a human cannonball.

"Relax, i'm a professional." Said Vi with a grin while kneeling to the ground and opening one of her gauntlets palm side up.

"Right…" Fang said with uncertainty as he got onto Vi's right gauntlet. She then lifted him up and aimed directly at the building.

"Have a nice flight." Vi joked as she ran forward slightly and threw Fang like a javelin directly to the top of the building. Fang wasn't particularly used to being thrown like a baseball and had a bit of trouble sticking the landing which caused him to land on his back as soon as he reached the roof. Thankfully the roof was a flat surface with a few pipes and other objects like antenna dishes on it.

"Textbook fucking landing." He groaned as he got up and brushed himself off: "I better get paid for this…" He muttered to himself as he headed towards the door that would take him off of the roof and down to the top floor below. Fang tried to turn the doorknob but the door wouldn't budge: "It's locked...figures, guess the landlord or landlady owns the keys to this door. Guess i'm going to have to force it." Fang said to himself as he prepared to break the door down. He charged at the door and broke it open with a loud smash: "Well, so much for being subtle. At least this way they still have a door…" Said Fang as he headed down the stair towards the top floor of the building. As he approached the bottom of the stairs he noticed two things, the first was that he was fenced off from the corridor by a gate of sorts, the second was that the place was riddled with traps, enough to make Rengar jealous. Fang knew that forcing a metal gate would be rather impractical and needlessly difficult so he opted to cut it in half instead (he'd have the police pay for the damages he figured) and carefully stepped onto the corridor. There were two glowing fluorescent lights that were actually working and provided enough visibility to see from one end to the other, the walls weren't in great shape either and had multiple holes riddled in all of them and in some of them Fang was fairly certain he could see wire traps set up. There was also graffiti on the walls, blue and pink, mainly random gibberish that didn't make any sense and some insignias of sorts. It was difficult to determine just how much of the building belonged to Jinx, or rather, how much was booby-trapped. Fang slowly ducked and weaved his way through the corridor carefully avoiding all for the traps that were placed. There were a few close calls where he nearly walked directly into the trap or turned around only to be met with a wire millimeters away from his face, but he still managed to make it to the end of the corridor in one piece. As he approached the door to the floor below he heard a few sounds coming from the room next to him to the left, he was certain that he heard something along the lines of clattering bottles and wincing. Fang slowly moved towards the intersection in the corridor and turned left and made his way to the door. As he approached the door which was shrouded in darkness he leaned against it softly to take a peek through the keyhole to see what was going on inside:

" _I sure as hell hope that the rest are going to come up here soon...minus Vi that is...she'll send the entire place sky high._ " Fang thought to himself. As he examined the room through the limited view that he had, he spotted a moving shadow on the floor which seemed to be emanating from the bathroom. Fang also spotted Jinx's' signature gun propped up against the wall:

"Ugh...and I was having so much fun with raven as well...oh well, i'll run into him sooner or later." He heard Jinx say from inside of the bathroom confirming his suspicions on where she was located. Fang waited for a moment and reconsidered his options. He could either wait for Caitlyn and the rest to arrive and then act together with them, or he could try to make Jinx move towards the instead and force her to fight on less familiar and advantageous ground. He decided that he'd force Jinx to move out of her minefield and hopefully go somewhere more open. Fang breathed in and quickly shoved the door open and rushed in throwing his sword to pin Fishbones to the wall it was propped up against and then ran towards the bathroom while taking his sword out cutting the gun in half. Jinx instantly rushed out to see what the commotion was and before she could react she was met with Fang's sword directly in front of her face:

"You sure as hell made me work for this Jinx." Fang said releasing some of the tension he had in his little splinter cell mission.

"Heya raven, I see you've got no understanding of privacy." Jinx said with a smile.

"I mean, I think that anyone who is able to go through that minefield of yours deserves to be in here." Fang replied.

"So what now? Are we just going to stand here and wait for Fat Hands to blow the entire place sky high? I do love a good fireworks show but I never said I enjoy being the firework." Jinx leaned against the wall and put her hands up.

"I find that hard to believe seeing as how earlier you literally blew yourself up to escape." Said Fang stepping forward slightly.

"Hahaha yeah that was fun. I should try that again some time, though i'd need to think of a way to get a safe landing." Jinx giggled: "Anyway…" Jinx looked away for a moment and then tried to punch Fang in the face, which he easily dodged but the split second that he used to avoid the punch allowed Jinx to move forward and dart past him. Fang turned around and aimed to disable her movement but just as he was about to slash at one of her feet he saw a grenade in his way, so he quickly stopped the blade and pulled back. Jinx ran over to grab Fishbones, only to find that he was broken which made her feel rather sad inside, but she quickly got over it and ran over to the window:

"Hope to see you again sometime raven, bye bye. Oh and by the way, that's a dud." She said with the same manic smile she always has as she broke the glass and prepared to dive out of the window. Fang regained his composure and ran over to the window as well just and Jinx jumped out of it and without a second though jumped after her. There wasn't too much distance between the top floor and the ground, enough to reach a high enough velocity to be fatal, but not enough to open a parachute safely from. Fang managed to grab Jinx by the wrist and stick his sword into the building and slide down slowing them down, but considering the fact that his left arm wasn't in peak condition he quickly lost grip of the sword and fell the last two meters onto the ground. The two of them landed on the ground below behind the front entrance with a thud and Fang tried to get up but found a glass shard stuck in his right foot and quickly fell to the ground again. Jinx scrambled to her feet and started to run away but before she could get far she found herself stuck in a net fired from Caitlyn's rifle and then she was also paralyzed by one of Walther's daggers. Fang propped himself up against the wall and exhaled loudly:

"That was pretty close…" He panted.

"Good job, if it wasn't for you she would have escaped once more." Said Caitlyn walking over to Jinx to cuff her.

"Argh...yeah...about that...mind if I put damage and medical expenses on your tab." Asked Fang as he slid down the wall and onto the damp ground. It wasn't raining but the clouds were grey and it did rain a bit before he went inside the building. The back alley was more or less as stereotypical as you get, except there were more pipes and it was also quite clean all things considered.

"Don't worry about that, we've got it all covered." Said Walther as he used one of his daggers, which had a string tied to it, to recover Fang's sword which was stuck in the building a few meters above them: "Here." He said handing the sword over to Fang.

"Thanks...anyway...what's next?" Asked Fang.

"Well, i'll just message Vi and tell her that we've apprehended the suspect. Then i'll probably drop you off at the police station so that you can get some first aid. Afterwards we'll see, either i'll be forced to send you to the hospital, or i'll drop you off at the hotel." Said Caitlyn once she finished cuffing Jinx with some very advanced looking cuffs.

"Sounds great...ugh...you got anymore of those painkillers?" Fang asked Walther as he tried to get up.

"That would be ill advised. I'd prefer you to not collapse from an overdose." Said Walther giving Fang a helping hand.

"Right right...can we just get back to the car?" Asked Fang hunching over slightly while being supported by Walther.

"I just messaged Vi, we'll meet her at the car. Walther, can you take care of Jinx, i'll help Fang get to the car." Said Caitlyn handing the net with Jinx over to Walther.

"Of course." They exchanged people and then headed towards the car. Once they reached the car there was a bit of a tight squeeze since Vi, Walther and Jinx were stuffed into the back seats, while Fang took the passenger seat and Caitlyn took the driver's seat.

"Hey cupcake, why can't we just stuff her in the trunk?" Asked Vi looking visibly annoyed.

"Even if she is a criminal, she has rights." Said Caitlyn calmly.

"Ugh...those things…" Vi rolled her eyes and looked out of the window.

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence and they quickly reached the police station. Caitlyn left Jinx with Vi and Walther, and took Fang to the medical office where the doctor took a look at him. The doctor was rather impressed at Fang's ability to do what he did with a half broken arm, but also said that it left it in a worse condition. Thankfully it wasn't anything too serious and he prescribed him some painkillers and gave him a cast. As for his foot he took out the glass shards that were lodged in it and disinfected the wound. Seeing as how there weren't any serious injuries other than the arm, Fang got permission to go straight back to the hotel and spend the rest of the evening there. Fang thanked the doctor and headed out of the office and walked straight into Caitlyn who was waiting for him in the corridor:

"What's the verdict?" She asked.

"I don't need to go to the hospital, I just need to take these twice a day and my arm should heal on it's own." Said Fang.

"Very well. I'll drop you off since we did kind of drag you into this whole affair." Said Caitlyn with a smile as they began to head towards the exit.

"Huh, what's made you so happy?" Asked Fang, seeing as how he's never seen Caitlyn make any expression other than being serious.

"Well, we did just capture one of Piltover's biggest criminals. Of course I have a reason to be happy." She said as she opened and held the door open for Fang.

"Thanks. I mean, i've never seen you smile before so I kinda expected you to go directly to the next case y'know." He said heading down the steps towards the car.

"I'm not all work and no play. I just tend to get very few chances to relax so that's why i'm always looking so serious." She answered opening the car doors. They both got in and headed for the hotel. On the way to the hotel Caitlyn explained her history with the police force and how she was still searching for a certain individual named C. Once they arrived at the hotel it was already sundown and the weather had cleared up a bit so it wasn't that gloomy, though it was still a bit chilly:

"Take care and i'll recompense you for your help at some point in the future." Said Caitlyn as she pulled up to the hotel entrance.

"Well...I think it's Kezia who's going to be expecting something." Fang laughed.

"Heh, well i'll think of something good. Anyway, get some good night's sleep and hopefully you won't have to deal with anything like this again." Said Caitlyn opening the door with a button on the steering wheel.

"I'll try. Thanks for the lift." Fang said as he got out of the car.

"My pleasure. Goodbye." Caitlyn said.

"See ya sheriff." Fang waved goodbye as he turned around to leave. Caitlyn closed the car door and drove off back towards the police station. Fang sighed and headed towards the entrance. Once inside he headed for the elevator and patiently waited. While waiting he noticed that the local news channel was talking about the apprehension of Jinx, as well as her latest attack on the zoo. Before he could catch any more information the elevator made a ding noise signalling that it had arrived and the doors opened. Before he could get in he ran straight into Kezia who was inside the elevator:

"Woah, where are you going?" Asked Fang with a smile.

"Well I was going to kill time in the lounge, feel free to join me once you're done upstairs." Said said walking past him: "You can fill me in on everything that happened." She said pointing at the T.V screen.

"Sure thing, just give me a minute." He said stepping into the elevator.

"See you in a second then. Oh and you'll need this." Kezia said as she handed him the key card to the room. She then started to walk elegantly towards the lounge.

Fang pressed the floor number needed and headed up. Once he got off on the correct floor he headed to his hotel room and went inside. He took a few minutes to change clothes and make himself look a little more presentable before heading back downstairs and meeting Kezia in the lounge...


	4. Chapter 4: Treading on Shadows

The adventures of Fang in the League of Legends (英雄 の 墓地)(Graveyard of Heroes).

 _A.N. Phew, it's been a while (again). I really suck at sticking to deadlines so sorry about that. But hopefully i'll be able to pump out some more chapters before the year is over so look forward to it. The theme songs for this chapter are The gazette - Kagefumi, RADWIMPS - Sparkle. Enjoy_

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Treading on shadows**

As the elevator doors opened Fang stepped out into the corridor and headed towards the lounge. Entering the lounge he saw Kezia sitting in one of the seats with a table drinking tea and reading a book. The lounge itself wasn't too busy with a few people sitting in various corners of the room ranging from couples having heart to heart moments to businessmen discussing future plans for their companies. He walked over to where Kezia was sitting and plopped himself down next on the seat across from her sighing heavily:

"Heavy day?" Kezia asked as she put her book down and took a sip of tea.

"You could say that, Jinx is crazier than you think." Fang said as he picked up the drinks menu and began listing through it.

"Well judging by the fact that you're in one piece you didn't get hurt too bad in your little scuffle with her?" Kezia said as she eyed her boyfriend.

"Well...the drugs Walther gave me worked like a charm so I guess that's part of the reason. But I did end up flying and falling onto and from a building on two occasions. There was also a part where I had to avoid traps like I was a character from metal gear. All in all, I need a drink." Fang sighed.

"Anyway, what's on the agenda tomorrow?" Asked Kezia.

"Hmm...well there are the sun gates that we can visit. And then perhaps we could go take a walk around the city?" Fang suggested as he decided on what he was going to order.

"That doesn't sound too bad...just hope there aren't any surprises waiting for us there." Kezia giggled softly.

Fang looked at Kezia who was visibly worried about something: "...what's wrong?" Fang asked with concern.

"It's nothing...just a little tired." Kezia sighed and showed a kind smile.

"C'mon I know you better than that. There's something that's ailing you." Fang said putting the drinks menu down.

"Well...it's mainly to do with what happened today. I mean, we're here on a bit of a reprieve from league duties, and here you are getting dragged into some foreign city's business. I feel a bit annoyed at the whole situation...I know i'm being a bit selfish but I really want to spend some time with just the two of us, on holiday, relaxing." She said sadly staring into her cup.

"That's it?" Fang asked slightly unimpressed.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Kezia glared at Fang: "I'm telling you what's been eating away at me and you just brush it off?" She said annoyed.

"Sorry, I was just expecting something a bit more...troubling." Fang laughed lightly while scratching the back of his head.

"What do you mean?" Kezia asked still annoyed.

"Well, I understand where you're coming from and I don't think it's selfish at all. I understand that we're here on holiday but we also have to help people as champions. We're here on holiday and we should make the most of it, but if something happens and we're in the position to help we should. But don't forget that at the end of the day we'll always spend time together and i'll always come back to you." Fang said with a smile.

"..." Kezia remained silent as she blushed: "I'll hold you to those words you know." She said with a smile.

"By all means...anyway, i'm really thirsty so i'm gonna go order something. Be right back." Fang got up and headed towards the bar.

Kezia watched him and sighed with a content expression on her face: "I wonder if mom had any similar experiences…" She said to herself softly before taking another sip of tea. She opened her book and continued reading it from where she left off. The book was a Ionian bestseller, a romantic novel by the name of "Namaatatakai Ame to Zatsuruita Jounetsu" (Lukewarm Rain and Rough Passion). A heartwarming story set in a warring period about a travelling swordsmith who adopts a child and eventually finds love. While she was reading it Fang was busy waiting at the bar for someone to come serve him. It was quite late so the amount of people working at the bar and at the moment there happened to be two other people ordering things. Fang looked over at Kezia who was peacefully reading her book and simply smiled at the scene:

"Excuse me sir, may I help you?" Asked one of the waitresses.

"Hmm? Oh right yeah, can I order some lemon tea with honey?" Fang quickly turned around and asked.

"Of course sir. Anything else you would like to order?" She inquired.

"Umm...you wouldn't happen to serve anything to eat at this hour would you?" Fang asked with a bit of hope.

"I'm afraid we only serve cake slices at this hour. If you wish for something a bit more savoury you'll have to go to a restaurant or ask room service." Said the waitress politely.

"What kind of cakes do you have?" Asked Fang.

"You can see all of what we have to offer at this hour over there to the right." The waitress gestured towards a glass case at the edge of the bar. Fang walked over to it and inspected it and picked out two cakes, one for himself and one for Kezia.

"I'd like to have a slice of raspberry cheesecake and uhhh some...Apfelstrudel?" Fang was a bit unsure as to how to pronounce the name of the pie.

"Of course, please wait a moment while I prepare your tea." The waitress bowed slightly and went over to the other side of the bar and began preparing the beverage.

Meanwhile Kezia was enjoying her time of peace before someone interrupted her: "Hello Miss, would you happen to be by yourself this fine evening?" Asked a young man in a tuxedo.

"Hmm?" Kezia looked up at him and politely answered: "No, my company is currently a bit preoccupied ordering drinks."

"Well that's a shame, I was hoping to interest you in a bit of fun. I'm sure that whatever i'm offering is much more interesting than sitting around here drinking tea and reading books." Said the man equally politely.

"That's a matter of opinion, and i'm fairly certain that whatever it is you're offering wouldn't interest me in the slightest so if you'll excuse me." Kezia said as she returned to reading her book.

"Now now, there's no need to be so cold, i'm just trying to brighten up your day missy." The man laughed: "So perha-"

"Yo Kezia, i've got you a cheesecake, you like those right?" Fang asked as he walked up with a tray of food and his drink: "Huh, who's this guy?" He asked as he set the tra down on the table.

"A minor annoyance, don't worry about it too much." She said with disinterest.

"This is the guy you were waiting for? You really could do much better." The man sighed wit some mild annoyance.

"Sorry if i didn't meet your expectations but i'm pretty certain that you're not going to able to offer her much more than me." Fang said taking a seat.

"What? Are you calling me out?" Said the man with irritation.

"Please sir, calm down." Kezia said softly.

"You should do a better job at keeping your boyfriend on a leash, otherwise he might get hurt." The man growled.

"I asked you to calm down." Kezia look at the man directly in the eyes and exuded a light pink mist. The man instantly calmed down and shook his head slightly: "Now if you'll please leave us alone…" She said returning to her book.

"Uhh...right...sorry…" The man slowly wandered off slightly dazed.

"What was that about?" Asked Fang.

"Just some random person trying to invite me out for the night." Kezia sighed reaching for the plate with cake.

"I figured that part out, I was more interested in what you did to calm him down so quickly." Fang said also reaching for a plate.

"I do share some of my mother's magic you know. I haven't exactly focused too much on learning to use it as a tool for seduction, but I do still possess the ability to." She sighed taking a bite of the cheesecake: "Hey, this is really good." She said while stuffing herself with the cake.

"That's pretty interesting. Why'd you never tell me before though?" Fang asked.

"..." Kezia looked down nervously: "W-well you see, I didn't think that you'd appreciate the idea of me being able to manipulate feelings like that." She said, her nine tails flailing about slightly signifying her nervousness.

"Why not? It's pretty useful to be honest, it'd certainly help you avoid more situations like that." Said Fang stuffing his face with apple pie.

"Aren't you worried that I might have manipulated this entire relationship." She said with her ears drooping.

"...well you do have a point." Fang said drinking his tea.

"..." Kezia froze for a moment.

"But I know for a fact that you wouldn't do that." Fang added.

"What makes you say that?" Kezia asked interested in his reasoning.

"You don't have any reason to. You're not that selfish to abuse your power in a way that would benefit you while not thinking about others." Fang said looking directly at her.

"..." Kezia remained silent but felt very happy hearing those words on the inside.

"Additionally, i'd probably know if my feelings were being forced by magic. Either way, you shouldn't doubt yourself like that. Nothing comes from worrying about trivial things like that." Fang added while drinking his tea.

"...Thank you." Kezia said with a smile: "I just...I guess I wanted confirmation." She said finishing her cake.

"Confirmation?" Fang asked finishing his tea.

"I kinda knew that you wouldn't have cared too much about this whole ordeal, but I wanted to be certain. So thanks for being honest." She said warmly.

"I wouldn't lie to you about things like this." Fang said.

"...So...that means that you'll lie to me about other things?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well...uhh...I mean...it depends?" Fang said slightly nervously.

Kezia grinned slyly and leaned in: "So in that case, what will I have to do in order to make you...completely honest?" She asked doing her best puppy dog eyes impression with her tails snaking around in a slightly hypnotic dance.

"Uhh…" Fang leaned back a bit but found that he couldn't go any further than he already has.

"I mean, I don't particularly like being lied to you know." She said in a sultry tone: "Though I guess...I do have methods to make you tell me the truth." She said slowly creeping up on him.

"You do know we're in public?" Fang asked worried about how this scene will play out. Kezia leaned back on her chair: "I'm kidding, don't worry. Though if you insist..." She said slightly accenting her "features" with her arms.

"Maybe some other time." Fang said with a light blush.

"Anyway, I think we should go to bed. It is getting quite late." Kezia said after being content with her teasing.

"You have a point, and I am rather spent to be honest." Fang said yawning.

"Then let's go." Kezia said happily as she got up.

"Right behind ya." Fang replied also getting up and started following Kezia as she headed towards the elevator. As they both got in Kezia wrapped herself around Fang's arm and nuzzled against his shoulder for a bit before detaching herself once the elevator doors opened. After walking to and entering their room Kezia quickly entered the bathroom and took a long shower while Fang browsed the various TV channels in hopes of finding something interesting. Although maneuvering nine tails in a bath is not an easy affair, Kezia did get used to it and successfully have a shower without knocking anything over by accident which gave her a strange sense of satisfaction. Once she was finished with washing herself she turned off the shower and stepped out onto the bath mat. She grabbed the biggest towel off of the rack and dried herself, stopping at regular intervals to inspect her body, and then wrapped herself with it. Before leaving the shower she quickly blowdried her hair and clipped her nails. She exited the shower heading towards the bed and sat down. Fang stared at her for a bit, and when she noticed this she took this chance to tease Fang a little more by accenting her assets once more and slowly lifting the towel up to reveal more of her legs. Fang opted to escape the vixen's seduction by going to take a shower himself. Once he got into the bathroom he sighed deeply. Although he cares deeply for Kezia he also thought that at times she's a bit of a handful, though that was also part of what made her so attractive. He took off his shirt and looked at his arm, which was mostly healed but still had a few cuts and flesh wounds here and there. His muscular body was mostly in good condition, apart from the few bruises that were caused due to the day's events. He prodded one of the wounds and hisses quietly at the pain. He got in the shower and since Kezia was in the shower just moments before the water didn't require any time to warm up, so he didn't have to deal with the annoying cold water wake up call that usually occurs. By the time he got out of the shower Kezia was already dressed in her sleepwear and was lying in bed reading her book. Fang proceeded to join her, watching the TV and chatting idly to Kezia. Eventually the night slowly came to an end with the two of them eventually falling asleep facing each other, with Kezia's tails calmly embracing them in order to add some more warmth.

The dark night was a very calm one, and the warmth that permeated the air mixed together with the cool breeze to provide excellent weather conditions. The city itself was rather quiet, but there was the occasional couple walking home, or blue collar worker heading home from a bar and the light blue light that covered the streets made the area feel even calmer than it already was. But beneath the city's clean exterior, there lies a dark core, deep down amongst the steampunk mechanizations where two characters were having a deep discussion:

"So Jinx was caught...that's not a big problem, we shouldn't bother with her anymore." Said a metallic voice.

"You do understand that she's called a "loose cannon" for a reason? We have to get rid of her before she opens her big mouth to that stupid officer with gauntlets." Said a slightly hoarse voice impatiently.

"Even if she does say something it won't matter. We've managed to do what we needed to do, even if they send someone like Jayce after me it will be too late." The metallic voice said with disinterest: "I'm more interested in knowing if you've managed to procure the necessary items?"

"Tch, yeah i've got them. It took me a while because of all the high alert in certain areas but I got them nonetheless." The voice said slightly annoyed: "So what now?" It asked with excitement.

"Now we-" The metallic voice was about to finish his sentence before he instantly turned around and blasted a stack of crates and rusty pipes lying behind him with the third appendage on his back. The man he was talking to fell to the ground and began crawling back slowly.

"W-w-what was that for?!" The man asked after falling on the ground in fear.

"Precaution." Said the metallic voice coldly and calmly: "So, you understand what has to happen now correct? Bring those items to the designated location in two days and we'll put everything in motion."

"All right I get it. Just don't forget Viktor, we both have to act as part of the League while it's still active in order to not arouse suspicion." Said the man getting up from the ground and brushing himself off.

"I am perfectly aware of my duties Summoner Ijz, just don't forget yours." Said Viktor walking away into the shadows of the industrial underground.

"...I refuse to be the subject of some mechanized freak...but in order to achieve my goals...I will do what i need to." Ijz whispered to himself and also headed in the opposite direction towards an exit into an alleyway.

Up above the area, amongst the various pipes and beams an individual was hiding and was busy weighing his options regarding the informations he just heard: "That was close. If I didn't activate the Z-drive in time i'd have been burnt to a cinder on the spot. Regardless, something big is going to happen, and I need to warn everyone of what's about to happen." He said to himself: "I'll start by going to Cait and Vi...yeah, that's the best choice." He murmured before getting up and began climbing the pipes to the city above.

* * *

The next morning was sunny, but had a tinge of cold wind added into the mix to add a refreshing breeze to what would be a fine day. Fang and Kezia were both woken up by the sound of the hotel room phone ringing rather loudly. Fang groaned and unclasped himself from Kezia's grip before rolling over to one side of the bed lazily. He then proceeded to blindly rummage about, knocking a notepad and pen off the table, in the process of looking for the phone. After finally grabbing a hold of it he took it off the receiver and sat up on the bed:

"Hello…" He said sleepily.

"Hi Fang, it's Caitlyn. Sorry to call you so early in the morning but there's something I need to discuss with you and Kezia as soon as possible. Would you mind coming over to the police station?" Caitlyn said in a strictly business tone.

"Ugh...how'd you know which room we were in?" Fang asked, still half asleep.

"I called and asked the front desk, police business and all. Anyway, I need you two down here on the double, so get out of bed and grab something to eat along the way. Goodbye." Caitlyn said before hanging up.

"Fine...we'll be right there…" Fang said dejectedly: "Man...next time we for a holiday where nobody can reach us...hey Kezia, we're needed down at the station…" Fang poked Kezia in the cheek.

"...I'd much rather stay here…" She mumbled into her pillow.

"So would I, but from the way Caitlyn sounded we don't have much of a choice…" Fang got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom.

"Did she say what she wanted?" Kezia asked rolling over to the other side of the bed.

"Nope, guess we'll find out when we get there." Fang went into the bathroom and stared at the mirror lazily. He got to work on the usual morning routine of brushing his teeth and combing his hair. Meanwhile Kezia was still trying to avoid getting out of bed for as long as possible, but realized the futility of her task when she heard Fang getting himself prepared for the day in the bathroom and also got out of bed. She walked over to the wardrobe yawning and took a look inside to find out what it was she was going to wear today. Sifting through the various clothes that she brought with her she decided to wear something relatively simple, since she figured that today wasn't going to be a simple day and she didn't really want to ruin any of her more expensive clothing. She took out a plain black pullover and a medium length skirt, along with some plain lingerie. She then sat down on the bed and fell back onto it and looked at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and sighed. At this moment Fang exited the bathroom and began rummaging through the wardrobe as well. Kezia opened her eyes and slowly went towards the bathroom. In the bathroom she also began completing her morning routine: brushing her teeth, brushing her hair, brushing her tails, applying makeup and so on and so forth. While this was going on Fang got changed into his street clothes, which consisted of a plain black shirt, some loose jeans and a hat. Although he was also expecting the day to not end as simply as he would have liked it to, he didn't really have any expensive clothing, therefore he didn't really care too much about what got torn up and what didn't.

Once Kezia left the bathroom fully dressed and prepared for the day she was fully awake. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to Fang who was lying down on it waiting for Kezia:

"Hey, it's time to go, didn't you say she wanted us urgently?" Kezia said poking Fang in the side.

"Yeah, let's get going then. We'll grab something to eat along the way." Fang got up off the bed and walked over to the door.

"I'm fine with grabbing a coffee and something sweet." Kezia hopped over toward Fang who was busy adjusting his sword.

"I'll grab us some sandwiches then, what do you want?" Fang asked. Kezia stood still for a second and thought about the question.

"I'd prefer something like a salmon bagel or sandwich, whichever is better." She said with a smile.

"Sounds good to me, let's go then." Fang replied and opened the door. Fang grabbed the key to the room as they left and shut the door.

When they left the hotel the rays of the early morning sun hit both of the quite hard causing the two of them to freeze up for a moment before moving onwards towards the taxi stands. Fang hailed a taxi and requested that the taxi driver drop them off at a bakery in the vicinity of the police station. While in the taxi the couple enjoyed looking at the early morning life in Piltover. The light blue glow of the hextech pipes and machinery accented the warm orange glow of their general surroundings which produced a relaxing atmosphere. When the taxi dropped them off at a relatively large bakery (for Ionian standards) they walked inside and without wasting any time started looking at the menu:

"Hmm...it seems they have everything we'd like. So what's it gonna be?" Fang asked Kezia.

"Hmm...I think i'll be happy with a salmon and cream cheese bagel...a large latte macchiato and uhh something sweet...something nutty?" She said with uncertainty. Fang nodded and walked up to the counter ready to order.

"Hello how may I help you today?" The waitress said with a smile on her face.

"Hi, could I have a salmon and cream cheese bagel, a BLT sandwich, two large macchiatos, a salted caramel brownie and uhh...do you have anything sweet but nutty?" Fang asked.

"Yes we do, we have these pastries called Nüssstreusels which are basically pastries with a nutty-cinnamon filling. Would that suit you?" The waitress explained and asked.

"That sounds exactly like what we need. I'll have one of those as well then." Fang replied.

"Very well. That brings you to a total of 40 IP." The waitress said after inputting all of the necessary items into the cash register.

"Here you go, oh and could we have all of that to take away?" Fang asked as he handed the money over.

"Of course, we'll have everything prepared for you in just a moment. Here is your number, we will call it out once your order is ready." The waitress said as she took the money and put it into the register. She then handed him the receipt with the order number.

Fang walked over to Kezia and sat down at the table she was sitting at: "You seem to be a bothered by something." Fang said looking out of the window onto the slightly busy street.

"Well...I wasn't exactly expecting us to work for the police while we're on holiday you know." She said jokingly.

"Me neither, but I guess it'd be in our best interests to help them out in the long run right?" Fang replied.

"That's true...I just wish that things could have been simpler." She sighed.

"So do I, but there's not much we can do right?" He said with a smile.

"Order number 54, order number 54." The waitress called out from the other end of the cafe. Fang looked over at his receipt.

"Guess that's us. Let's go grab our food and head over to the see what Cait wants from us." Fang scooted his chair back before getting up.

"Are we going to eat along the way or at the station itself?" Kezia asked as she got up.

"Uhh...whichever?" Fang shrugged.

"Along the way it is. Let's go." Kezia strutted past Fang with a satisfied smile.

After grabbing their breakfast the two headed left the cafe and walked in the direction of the police station. Along the way they ate their breakfast and were surprised at how the food was for being simple cafe food. To them it seemed like it would be something that could be served in a three star restaurant. Before long they finished their breakfast and ended up at the steps of the giant building that was the police station...


	5. Chapter 5: The invisible Wall

The adventures of Fang in the League of Legends (英雄 の 墓地)(Graveyard of Heroes).

 _A.N. So, I've finally managed to get this chapter finished. It's been quite a while but due to being unsure as to how to write this chapter and university stuff i've been a bit stuck on it so sorry for the delay. I would say that I will try and get the next chapter out as quickly as possible, but I don't plan to make promises I can't keep for the moment. Without further ado (and excuses) here's chapter 5 in the second part of Fang's adventures. The songs i've chosen as themes for this are the demo version of Billy Talent's - This is how it goes, and Mindless Self Indulgence - Casio. Enjoy._

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The invisible wall**

Fang and Kezia entered the police station which seemed to be as busy as ever. They headed over to the main reception before they heard Vi call out to them:

"Hey! Slowpokes, get your asses in here ASAP. Cupcake wants to speak to you." Vi shouted with a hint of annoyance. Fang and Kezia headed over to where Caitlyn's office was to the left of the main hall, and up the stairs. After walking through a few twists and turns of a bustling corridor they eventually arrived at her office and entered. Inside Caitlyn was looking at a few documents as well as some photos. Her office was more or less what was to be expected of a person such as Caitlyn, all business and little to no nonsense. There were many file cabinets and shelves filled with documents of hundreds of thousands of cases, which led Fang and Kezia to gain a newfound respect for the sheriff. Scattered around the room were a few pots with plants and on the wall to the left was a giant flowchart of victims, criminals and organizations and how they were all connected. On Caitlyn's desk there wasn't much except for a pencil holder, a rather basic computer, keyboard and mouse, and a small trinket which seemed out of place. Fang and Kezia approached the desk and stood still. Vi closed the door and leaned against the wall next to the door crossing her arms:

"Well, I did call you here urgently but I guess I should be thankful you guys showed up at all…" Caitlyn mumbled while sifting through the documents.

"Yeah sorry about that, we did ask the taxi driver to drop us off at a place near the police station but I guess he didn't exactly understand clearly…" Fang sighed: "So what is it you want with us?" Fang asked.

"Hmm...this doesn't make any sense...no matter. Fang, Kezia, I request your assistance with stopping a dangerous organization." Caitlyn said seriously.

"All right captain planet, slow down. What's going on here?" Fang grabbed a chair and sat down.

"We got some valuable intel from a trusted source that there are figures moving in the shadows planning something big. What it is they're planning we don't know, but we do know that it's big enough to throw the whole of Piltover into chaos." Caitlyn looked at the documents on her desk.

"If we're going to be on the same side we might as well know the details behind what we're getting into here." Kezia said leaning against one of the bookshelves.

"Listen, we don't have much time to discuss who's who, what's what and where's where foxy." Vi said irritated.

"Then we don't particularly have anything to gain from this dangerous mission do we? So why should we even sign up?" Kezia glared at Vi.

"Listen here yo-" Vi's temper flared up before three more people burst into the room. Ezreal, Jayce and Lux were standing in the centre of the room and a sudden silence filled the room.

"Uhh...did we come at a bad time?" Ezreal asked jokingly.

"Well, you did spare us a calamity." Fang said which earned him glares from Kezia and Vi.

"You know, for someone i've heard a few things about from Caitlyn and Vi you don't seem to be all that special." Jayce said sizing Fang up.

"I'm not, we have a genius detective sheriff, the daughter of a nine tailed fox, one of the best light mages in the world, a prodigal explorer, and a symbol of protection in the room here." Fang said uninterested at the provocation.

"Hey, you left me out." Vi said annoyed.

"...and a woman who can hit things really hard." Fang added which earned him another glare.

"All right, all right. Everybody settle down, what's with everybody?" Lux asked trying to counsel everyone.

"Lack of sleep." Fang said.

"Not enough coffee." Kezia added.

"I'm just messing around with him." Jayce said defensively.

"I wasn't able to even get a few hits in on that blue haired, tattooed bitch." Vi gritted her teeth.

"..." Caitlyn remained silent.

"I'm pretty happy!" Ezreal exclaimed with a bit of juvenile excitement and Lux looked at him disapprovingly: "Just trying to lighten to mood?" He added innocently and Lux sighed.

"Where's Gareth?" Caitlyn asked.

"He's got a few errands to run before he can come here. But we'll fill him in on the details when he arrives." Ezreal said assuming a more serious persona.

"Very well...I guess since everybody is here we might as well head over to the conference hall." Caitlyn got up, grabbed a few documents off the table and left the room.

"Well...let's follow the lady then." Jayce said heading after her. The rest of the group soon followed. They headed through yet another series of twisting corridors before arriving at a room that was much larger than the rest. The label above it said "Conference room 1" which made sense. Everyone entered inside and seated themselves. Caitlyn sat at one end of the giant glass table and everyone else sat around the oval shaped construction:

"So yesterday we got a hold of some vital information that can not be set aside." Caitlyn started: "The first is: Jinx has some information on the goals of this shadow organization. The second: we have a source who told us about a meeting between two individuals who are part of this organization." She said handing over some documents to Vi.

"So let's start off with the obvious question, what is it you want us to do?" Fang said leaning back in his chair.

"I want you to help us, the piltoverian authorities, apprehend these criminals." Caitlyn said without mincing words.

"So that begs the question, you've already got quite the cast of capable people here so why need us?" Fang prodded further.

"I'll get to that in a minute. Any other questions?" Caitlyn asked to which Lux raised her hand.

"Who is the source who provided you with this information and how do you know he's trustworthy?" She inquired.

"As much as i'd like to tell you, that is something that I can't tell you at the minute. I need you to know enough, but not too much. This is for maximum efficiency and security." Caitlyn explained to Lux, who was uncontent with the answer but also understood her reasoning.

"What do you mean by security?" Asked Ezreal.

"Even though this is the police station there's no telling what this organization can do. I would like to keep the distribution of vital information minimal as that could lead to trouble further down the line." She elaborated.

"Ok then, let's try something else then. Who were the individuals who were meeting each other?" Kezia asked.

"One is someone we all know quite well...for one reason or another. The league champion Viktor." Caitlyn replied.

"Viktor!? He's making a move?" Jayce suddenly stood up out of his chair.

"Calm down. Yes he met with another individual...a summoner called Ijz. The problem here lies in the fact that despite this being rather urgent police business we are denied access to important files regarding other summoners." Caitlyn sighed: "Only other summoners can access the hall of records, and the magic is set to suspend any champion trying to sneak within the hall in time, so basically we have no information on this guy." She sighed again.

"That's all? I think I know someone who can help us with this issue then." Fang said yawning.

"You do? And before you think you can ask Zilean to do this he can't bypass this magic that easily, it was-" Caitlyn began to explain before Fang interrupted her.

"It's not Zilean and i'll leave it at that. As you said, the walls have ears so let's not divulge too many names shall we?" Fang said.

"Very well...i'll leave it to you then since you seem to be so sure of this. Now then, I assume you're all interested in hearing what Jinx had to say?" Caitlyn asked.

"As a matter of fact yes, what is it that she said?" Ezreal asked in a serious tone.

"Me and Cupcake had a little "talk" with her for a few hours but the bitch didn't say anything that was important, or made any sense." Vi said angrily.

"But after a few more hours she did mention something interesting. She said that the sun gates are going to be the scene of something big." Said Caitlyn: "Now I know that this isn't much to go by at this point in time...but at least we know where to focus our efforts for the moment." She then added.

"So the sun gates, Viktor, the Summoner and some shadow organization. I mean I guess that is something. Now then, back to my original question. Why do you need me and Kezia for your little operation? If memory serves me correctly you could ask many others who have closer ties to this place like Orianna to help you?" Fang asked.

"The basic answer to your question is that you don't have a connection to this place, or to any of the important figures in Piltover. In a way I guess you could say that we're relying on you as a sort of unexpected factor." Caitlyn said.

"Although your girlfriend there has been really popular in matches lately, you've been used less often, and as far as I can tell, you've been sandbagging a lot." Vi added.

"So you want us to be the trump cards...well I guess it wouldn't be much of a holiday if there was the place we went to ended up being destroyed in a terrorist incident. I'm willing to help out with this little mission of yours. What do you think?" He looked at Kezia who was rubbing her forehead.

"I guess we don't have much of a choice…" She sighed: "But in return we get a few extra days added onto our holiday." She said.

"I'll talk to the higher-ups and see what I can do." Caitlyn said. At this point the door opened and Gareth entered the room. He quickly sat down in one of the free chairs and asked: "What did I miss?"

"More or less everything." Fang said: "Ezreal will fill you in on it later." He added.

"Great…" Gareth looked down and sighed.

"So what's the plan?" Jayce asked.

"We've got next to zero information about our targets or their motives or their methods, so we'll have to be very careful how we go about this. We also can't work too openly so try to avoid disturbing the peace." She explained.

"Me and cupcake will go visit little miss prisoner to see if she says anything else.: Vi said.

"In that case i'm going to go to the sun gates and see if I can figure anything out about what they're planning." Jayce said.

"Me, Lux and Gareth will go and look at the historical records and blueprints for the sun gates. Perhaps there's something there that could help us?" Ezreal said.

"I guess since everyone is up and ready to go i'll go message my contact. Kezia i'm going to need you to do a small favor for me later on though." Fang said getting up out of his chair.

"What kind of favor?" Kezia asked.

"I'll explain it to you later, but for now let's just go and head over to Heimerdinger's lab." Fang said.

"What do you expect to find there?" Caitlyn asked slightly puzzled by the random decision.

"Some tools for the job. We'll be back once we're done." Fang said leaving the room with Kezia following him. The rest of the group soon followed and each headed towards their respective destinations:

"Fang, why ARE we going to Heimerdinger's lab? Do you think that he might have something that could help us get access to the summoner records?" Kezia asked as they walked down the stairs towards the main lobby of the station.

"I have this feeling that Heimerdinger's lab would be the most secure place to make a phone call from, seeing as how Heimerdinger takes very good care of his lab...or at least that's what I heard. I mean, apparently the institute has no knowledge of what goes on in there so..." Fang explained.

"Is that really the only reason?" Kezia asked in response to Fang's unconvincing answer.

"Well...there's also one thing i'd like for him to make. But that's a secret." He answered.

"Sigh….well then, what about that favor you wanted from me?" Kezia asked.

"Your abilities would be very useful in gathering information. I need you to go around particular hotspots and areas and find out whatever you can about this organization or their plans." Fang said heading towards the main doors of the police station. Fang and Kezia both exited the police station and walked down the stairs where they both stopped.

"I guess I could do that...but I don't see how it's going to be a favor?" She said with uncertainty.

"I also need you to get some information out of Caitlyn." Fang said as he stopped and turned towards Kezia.

"Wait what?! Why?!" Kezia exclaimed.

"At the moment we've got disjointed pieces of information hanging about, which has its advantages of course, mainly the fact that if anything gets leaked or anyone captures one of us we won't actually be giving them much to work with, but it doesn't give us much to work with either seeing as how we know quite little about Piltover or its inner workings. I'd like to at least know fully who our allies are, and where we should be focusing our efforts." He explained as thoroughly as he could.

"Well that does make some degree of sense...but it's really risky...I mean, I would technically be assaulting a police officer." She contemplated the plan and weighed the risks.

"I know the risks involved here...but you're the only person I could ask to carry out this task. You've got the abilities to do so. Though, you don't have to force yourself into doing this, we could work around it." Fang said with concern.

"Hmm...I think I can do it. But as soon as I sense something going wrong i'm abandoning the task. I mean, I am annoyed at her for dragging us into this mess on our holiday but not that much." Kezia said smiling.

"Heh, well you never know. A bit of exercise is a good way to relieve stress." Fang smiled back.

"Um, i'm not going that far in order to get information out of her you know." Kezia giggled: "Well then, i'm going to go and start collecting information, you go make that phone call. We'll meet each other at the hotel later?" She asked.

"Yeah. Good luck and be careful." Fang said before turning around and heading towards Heimerdinger's lab.

"It's you i'm more worried about…" Kezia sighed.

As Fang went one way Kezia went in the opposite direction deeper into the heart of Piltover in order to begin her job of data collection. Fang took the most direct route towards Heimerdinger's lab, which involved walking on quite a few of the busier streets and intersections. As Fang got closer to the Lab, which was located closer to the suburban areas of the city he noticed a drastic drop in people walking along the streets as well as houses. This was a stark contrast when compared to the bustling city center of Piltover, but Fang figured the reason for this was simply because nobody wanted to really live in the vicinity of Heimerdinger's lab. Walking slightly further Fang stumbled across really thick hextech wires laying haphazardly on the pavement, and with some further inspection he found their source...or perhaps it was their destination he wasn't entirely sure which it was. Heimerdinger's lab, a warehouse that was in slightly run down condition, but not exactly falling apart. The windows were all intact and seemed to be reinforced, the front shutter appeared to also be created from thick reinforced steel. For all intents and purposes it seemed like a relatively normal warehouse, that is if it wasn't for the ridiculous amount of wiring coming out of the building, and the multitude of antennas and satellite dishes stuck on the walls as well. As Fang approached the door he was about to knock when the door suddenly burst open, slamming Fang directly in the face sending him flying a good way across the street. Fang groaned on the ground before getting up to figure out what just happened. He looked at the door and noticed a small yellow looking object covered in soot halfway between himself and the door. Fang cautiously approached the object and was about to try to pick it up before it sprang to life, startling Fang causing him to fall over:

"Hmmm...it seems that 20mg was slightly too much. It seems I have miscalculated, back to the drawing board I say." Heimerdinger said dusting himself off before hurriedly walking back into the lab. Fang slightly lost and confounded by the situation decided that it might be best if he simply followed Heimerdinger into his lab and talked to him inside. The inside of the Lab was filled with various machines, some hextech powered, some powered by pure electricity, some by other energy sources and some by what appeared to be renewable energy sources. On the other end of the lab there was a giant mountain of scrunched up paper, next to which was a multitude of blackboards and whiteboard which had all kinds of technical jargon scribbled on it. Heimerdinger walked up to a portable lift machine and elevated himself to the height that the board in the middle was located on and began to erase and rewrite the formulas written on it. Fang cautiously walked up to the lift and made an attempt at conversation with the scientist:

"Umm...excuse me, Mister Heimerdinger?" He tried to politely start the conversation.

"Hmmm...if I change the value of α to be 14, then β will need to be adjusted...which would make the result γ exceed established parameters and the error coefficient μ will be reduced to which would mean that…" The scientist mumbled to himself ignoring Fang completely.

"I have a request, could I make a request for an invention?" Fang pressed on with his inquiry, but to no avail.

"That would make this very inefficient then...there has to be some better way…" Heimerdinger didn't even acknowledge Fang's existence.

"Umm...Heimerdinger?" Fang wasn't exactly sure what to do but he needed things to get done so he decided to take some drastic action and pressed the button to lower the lift.

"Oh!" Heimerdinger exclaimed as he was suddenly brought down to ground level and finally noticed Fang standing directly in front of him: "What in god's name are you doing!? Could you not see that I was in the middle of some very important calculations young man?" He said with irritation.

"Sorry, but there's something I need to do urgently and I wanted to ask for your permission. I also have a request for a certain item if at all possible." Fang asked as politely as possible.

"I do not do requests, I am not a charity shop for inventions. Go ask someone else." Heimerdinger said jumping off of the lift and heading towards the workbench.

"It's for police business?" Fang said hoping that might get Heimerdinger's attention.

"Do you take me for a fool? There can be no possible scientific explanation as to how a disheveled and rude young man such as yourself can be part of the Piltover police unit." Heimerdinger answered clearly not believing Fang's statement.

"Sigh...Would you believe me if Head Sheriff Caitlyn told you this herself?" Fang asked starting to get a bit annoyed at the fact that he wasn't making any progress at all.

"I suppose that would constitute as sufficient evidence." Heimerdinger said as he began tinkering with some electronic helmet thingamajig.

Fang took out his phone and decided to make an attempt at calling Caitlyn, that was before he remembered that he didn't have her number. He decided that he'd try to call the police station instead and have them transfer him to Caitlyn instead. Although he was pretty certain that this would be considered a waste of police time, he needed to get Heimerdinger to help him so he was willing to break the law a little. Dialing the local police number, he was instantly put through to a random officer at the station. Fang instantly asked the officer on the line to put him through to Caitlyn, which he was told was currently impossible as she was preoccupied with her duties. Not having the time to go backwards and forwards between piltoverian bureaucracy he told the officer that he should at least make the attempt to tell her that Fang Reversi was attempting to get in contact with her. The officer on the line was not exactly happy and was annoyed at the idea of doing something he considered pointless, but he still made the attempt and put Fang on hold as he went to deliver the message. After about five minutes of waiting the same officer told Fang with a slight bit of confusion that Caitlyn will listen to what he has to say and that he was going to transfer Fang's call over to her office. After saying his thanks, Fang waited a few seconds before being hearing Caitlyn's voice on the other end of the line:

"Fang, you needed me for something urgent?" Caitlyn asked in her usual serious tone of voice.

"Yeah, i'm here at Heimerdinger's lab and I need him to do me a favor or two, but he appears to be a bit preoccupied with some other matters. Seeing as how this is urgent I tried to tell him that i'm here on police business but he clearly doesn't believe me, so I need you to convince him otherwise." Fang explained as quickly as he could.

"...so...you basically dragged me out of an important interrogation in order to convince a scientist to do you a favor? You know that I could have you arrested for wasting police time?" She said very annoyed.

"Look I know you were busy, but i'm not doing this randomly you know. I'm doing this in order to help us with our mission. So could you please just help me out?" Fang pleaded.

"Sigh...fine let me speak to him. But don't think i'll always be here in order to get things done for you." She said understanding the situation.

"Thanks a bunch Caitlyn." Fang said happily before walking over to the workbench that Heimerdinger was on: "Umm...Mister Heimerdinger, I have Head Sheriff Caitlyn on the line and she'd like to speak to you." Fang said to the scientist who had his head now fully immersed in the helmet. Heimerdinger quickly popped his head out and walked over to Fang.

"The sheriff herself? Give here." He practically snatched the phone out of Fang's hand before beginning to speak to Caitlyn. There was some muttering going on, with Heimerdinger clearly being updated on the situation and understanding what was going on. After a few more seconds of conversation Heimerdinger handed the phone back over to Fang.

"There, that should convince him well enough. Now if you don't mind I have an interrogation to get back to." Caitlyn said sighing.

"Again, thanks a lot Caitlyn. I won't bother you again." Fang said thanking Caitlyn for her assistance.

"Just don't bother me with trivial things next time." Caitlyn said before hanging up. Fang put his phone back into his pocket and looked at Heimerdinger who was sizing him up.

"It appears I was indeed mistaken. I apologize for my rude behaviour and for floccinaucinihilipilificating you earlier." Heimerdinger bowed slightly as he apologized.

"Flocci-what now?" Fang asked confused by the word.

"Floccinaucinihilipilification, noun meaning the act of considering or describing something as worthless. Floccinaucinihilipilificate is the verb formed from that noun." Heimerdinger decided to give a short language lesson before asking: "So what is it you wished for me to do?"

"Ah right, yes. First of all, I would like to know if there is a secure place within this lab where I can make a phone call. One which people couldn't trace and or listen in to? Secondly, there is a certain item I would like you to make for me if at all possible." Fang explained his requests.

"Hmmm yes indeed. I can assist you in both regards. Now which one would you like to do first, the phone call or the creation of this item?" Heimerdinger asked pacing back and forth on the workbench.

"Umm...I guess I could tell you the specifics of the item I need before making the phone call." Fang thought a bit before answering.

"Well then, what is it?" Heimerdinger was becoming slightly impatient.

"Ah, well you see…" Fang began to explain the specifics behind the item that he needed.

Meanwhile, on the other side of Piltover, Kezia was busy with her own investigation...


End file.
